Through Hard and Sad Times, End in Happiness
by NikariAnne
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome once confess everything to each other than Kagome left and could never get back to him. Now six years later, she back and with a big surprise. In the end can this small but ever loving family be together.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is clear. I am the one who wrote this not anyone else. 'Angel of mine' is my second account and I lost the password and that email address was deleted too so no help there. I know people love this one so I am reposting it and doing a couple changes in it as it goes on. Ever other day I will post a character if I can.**

**Thank for understanding.**

**About this story: **It's time for Kagome to return home and this time for good because the jewel is complete finelly. Inuyasha goes with her. Deeply in love they share one night of love and then say there final goodbye. Inuyasha and Kagome have not seen each other in nearly nine years and in these nine year Inuyasha miss many things with Kagome, like the fact they have a child. What new adventures wait for Inuyasha and Kagome and their friend await them.

_**Prologue**_

The sun was setting behind the trees as Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede were all standing outside Kaede's hut. They had all managed to get this far, to the end. It had been a long few days, and there was silence in the air; no one knew exactly what to do or say.

It was Kagome who spoke first. "Everyone, I-I thinks that I'll have to go home. I've been thinking and thinking, and all I can come up with is that if I were to stay here, I would miss my family. My mother needs me, as does Souta and Grandpa."

Kagome's eyes began to glaze over as she tried to keep the tears back. "But, as long as I'm able, I plan to come back often. I want to see you all, and I want to see what you become. If I can without the Shikon no Tama, that is..."

Sango took a step towards Kagome to put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course we understand that you need to go back. And if you don't come and visit us, well, you probably don't want this Demon Hunter after you, right? I'm pretty tough to beat, ya know."

Kagome smiled at Sango's words. She knew that Sango was only trying to cheer her up a bit. She pulled herself together. "No, I wouldn't want to mess with you, would I? Anyway, I know that it might be a little rude, but I want to take a walk by myself. If you guys would go back inside? I need to do some thinking."

Kaede nodded, understanding Kagome's words. There were things she needed to find out for herself. "Come on all of you. Let's get inside."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Kaede taking the others inside.

However, what Kagome didn't notice was that Inuyasha wasn't among them anymore...

As Kagome walked through the woods, she began thinking to herself... _What'll I do now? What about Inuyasha? I haven't talked to him about anything...going home and all that. I wonder how he took my decision then...I know that he's said that he wants to be near me, and that he cares for me, but, we never did find out what happened to Kikyou after Naraku was defeated. I know Inuyasha still has to have a place for her in his heart. It would be too much for me to ask him to come with me. No matter how much I want to...I don't even know if I can come back since I won't have the Shikon no Tama anymore, AH! Why does everything have to be so confusing?_

Without thinking she uttered her final thoughts aloud. "Inuyasha...do you have any idea? Why don't you ever..."

"Why don't I ever what?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in. After he heard Kagome's words about going home, he had needed to get away. Since then, he'd been thinking, watching the sky slowly grow darker as it filled with stars.

After the initial shock, Kagome turned away from him. If she were to look in his eyes, or even touch his arm, she would break into tears. Inuyasha and Kagome had never had many chances alone together, and after Kagome had said she'd wanted to be near him, near him loving him, things had been going slowly. They had had other things to worry about, and when it came to their own lives and feelings, well, there hadn't been much time for it.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha crossed the short distance between them, stopping right behind her. He then took her by the shoulders, and turned her towards him. "Kagome? What's wrong? Why aren't ya talking? Why'd you turn away from me?"

Once Inuyasha had turned her towards him, Kagome had not taken her eyes away from his gaze. Kagome couldn't keep her strong appearance up any longer, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's face was of surprise and concern for the young woman in front of him. He gently wiped the tear off of her cheek.

"Talk to me, Kagome."

Even though her throat felt as if it had closed up, she managed to say a few words in a near whisper. "Inuyasha...I...us...I love you, but, I have to go home. I don't know what to do."

Kagome's tears started to fall freely, and she buried herself into Inuyasha's chest. It was so warm and safe whenever she did that. If she could always be like this, she would never ask for another thing in her life. Touching, feeling and breathing in everything about Inuyasha made her heart ache even more.

"Kagome..." He said in a gentle voice. She was crying...for them? Inuyasha closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. He had to say and do something. He didn't want to lose the person that had won his heart and made him whole again.

"Kagome. You've got me, and I won't lose ya. You should know this by now! Why don't you ever say anything' before hand? Huh?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha again. "You can say that...but could you really live in my world? Give up everything you've known, and hide who you really are from the rest of the world? It's too much for me to ask for..."

Kagome looked away from him, staring at the tree next to her; anything to avoid meeting his eyes at the moment. She felt like she should run away, just so she didn't have to hurt him anymore.

"Ya know, sometimes ya think too much."

Inuyasha gently took Kagome's chin in his left hand. He made her look at him.

"I love you and I'm not going to lose you." Before Kagome had a chance to say a word, he kissed her. It was more than a kiss. He put his heart and soul into that kiss. This was his Kagome, and nothing was going to change that. Why did she have to think of such stupid frivolities sometimes?

Kagome was at first startled by Inuyasha's kiss, but melted into it, the two of them expressing themselves to the other. She put her right hand into his hair, and other around his neck. This was what she had wanted, nothing more.

After much convincing of himself, Inuyasha pulled away. He needed to tell Kagome something important.

"Kagome, listen to me. I love you. I haven't said it before tonight, but it's true. I don't ever want to be away from you again. I will go with you to your world. If it means I've got to face challenges, then fine. I'm not going to lose you, have you got it yet?"

Kagome was the happiest she had ever been in her life at his words. She nodded, and then whispered into his ear. "My heart is bursting at those words. Please, in case anything happens, I don't want to give up this moment, or my chance with you. Please, love me completely. I want to show you that I am completely yours, and I won't have to ever regret not being with you."

She then looked into his eyes, her eyes reflecting the truth to what she had said. She didn't want to be so forward, but Kagome had had so much happen to her in the last year that she didn't want to give up a chance open to her again. Anything and everything could happen, and she wanted to be loved completely by Inuyasha. Her heart, her mind and her body yearned for it.

"Kagome, are you sure? I don't want to ever hurt you or seem to take advantage of you. I've wanted you more than anything..."

He stroked the side of her face, not looking away from her eyes.

She nodded. "Inuyasha..."

She played with his hair that hung down the front, over his shoulders. Kagome had always wondered why his hair stayed like that, but figured it had something to do with being a half demon, but soon she didn't have time to think of such things. Inuyasha picked Kagome off her feet, and started carrying her to a safer, more private place. The last thing he wanted was for Miroku or Sango to come and find them. Even the thought of Miroku seeing his beloved Kagome naked was enough to make Inuyasha insanely jealous. His father's inherited canine instincts were starting to take effect. Inuyasha had to take care of and defend Kagome. She was going to be his mate, for life if he had any say in it.

He laid her gently on the ground. He settled himself right next to her, and brushed her face with the back of his hand. He kissed her neck gently before kissing her sweet lips. Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies started to react to the sensations and desires they both wished. Kagome pulled away for just enough time to pull her shirt over her head, and slide off her skirt. She lay naked under the moon.

"You're beautiful, my dear Kagome. So beautiful..." He had seen her naked body several times by chance, but nothing compared to now. She was more than willing to show him her body, and wanted him to see her. She was his, and now he would make sure she knew it.

He lay down on top of her, and kissed her lips once more before the two of them started to take advantage of one another's bodies.

The moon shone down on Inuyasha and Kagome. The two of them were in their own world, and after enduring a year of pain, anguish, hurt, surprise and a dozen other emotions, things looked to have a peaceful ending.

Miroku was sitting with Sango on the veranda of Kaede's porch. Shippou was asleep in front of the fire pit, and Kaede was tending the fire next to him. The two of them stared up into the sky.

It was Miroku who spoke first. "Sango, don't you think Inuyasha and Kagome are late? It's been over four hours since we saw either one of them. Aren't you worried?"

Sango smiled before looking at the lecherous, perverted, yet charming monk next to her. "No, I'm not worried. I don't know if you ever realized it before or not, but the two of them hardly ever get a chance to be alone. Being with friends is good, but being alone with someone you love is even better."

Her voice became real soft before she said, "Of course you wouldn't notice, would you?"

Miroku's eyebrows went up, and his face took on a puzzled looked. "What?"

Sango sighed. "Never mind. Maybe someday you'll realize what I'm saying. That is, when you stop harassing and taking advantage of every girl that comes your way!"

Sango stood up, and stomped into the hut. Sometimes she didn't know why she bothered. Miroku seemed to take notice of every girl **except** her. She didn't count his occasional feeling of various parts of her body either. At any rate, Sango hoped Kagome was having a better chance than she at love. But then again, Sango knew that pair would profess their love soon enough, if not already.

The next morning Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. She didn't know when the two of them had fallen asleep, but she noticed Inuyasha's robe covering the both of them. She smiled. He must have woken up first, and put it over them to keep the cold out.

She stared at Inuyasha's face for a long time. She began to play with the hair that had fallen across his forehead. She was putting some of his hair back into place when she noticed Inuyasha hugging her tightly, right before he opened his eyes.  
"'Morning', Kagome." He kissed her forehead as a morning greeting.

"G'morning, Inuyasha. I hope I didn't wake you up? I don't know why, but I wanted to touch your face and hair, so I was putting it back in place. I wouldn't know why it got so ruffled, now would I?" She gave a playful smile.

"No, no, you wouldn't know, now would you?" He kissed her neck and then her lips.

"Anyway, we'd better go back. Who knows what they're thinking..."

Inuyasha started to sit up when Kagome tightened her grip, and held him close.  
"Kagome? What's a matter?"

She held onto him even tighter. "I don't want this to end. I feel as if this is the only time I'll ever get to be like this."  
Kagome realized she could be seen as acting childish, but she had some kind of feeling about it all; she didn't want to ever be separated from him again.

"C'mon, don't worry about stuff like that. You know I won't go far from ya again unless I'm forced to. Remember, I love you."  
Kagome looked up at his face, and loosened her grip. Inuyasha began to sit up, and she did the same. As Kagome pulled on her shirt, she said, "I know you do. I'm being silly, that's all."

After a few more minutes, both of them were dressed. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, and started to pull him along. "C'mon! I'm **starving**, and I'm sure you are too!"

"Yeah, yeah, but ya don't have to pull my arm off! Geez, if this is the way you are when you're hungry, I'd hate to see ya be mad and hungry at the same time..."

"What was that? You may just get the chance if you don't hurry up!"

The two of them started bickering, but it was nothing but harmless fun. Both of them enjoyed doing it, and neither one would ever take the words seriously.

Inuyasha and Kagome had made it back to Kaede's hut, and no one commented on the pair's disappearance for the night. Only Miroku had looked like he had wanted to ask, but a slight slap on the arm from Sango, along with one of her looks, stopped him from doing so.

The morning passed peacefully, with everyone talking and enjoying himself or herself. But, during that time, Kagome had stated that she would go home today. She didn't know how long it would be before she could come back because of all the things her life back home required, but, she promised to come if she was able. Not having the Shikon no Tama in her possession made Kagome doubt that she could come back. Of course she wished with her heart that she could.

No one had been too surprised when Inuyasha said he was going with her. Everyone had pretty much expected that of him anyway.

As the daylight started to dim a bit, Kagome told them she should go now. A bit reluctantly, they all went to the Bone-eater's

Well and stood in silence. No one really knew what to say.

Kaede decided to speak up first. "Kagome, Inuyasha. You have been through a lot to finish what my older sister started. I thank you for that, and I hope from now on you will have a happy life. You deserve it, and as long as I'm around, please visit me as well."

Shippou spoke up next. He jumped on Kagome's shoulder, and as he hugged her head he said, "Don't forget us! We'll miss you."

"I won't forget you, Shippou...or anyone else. You guys are my friends. I trust you all completely." She gave a caring look to all of those around her. She had never had such great friends in her entire life. These were people she would trust her life with.

They finished saying their good-byes to one another with Sango and Kagome even beginning to cry at one point. They all promised to see each other again, and they would never forget one another, as long as they lived.

Kagome found it hard, but she moved towards the well, taking Inuyasha's hand. She turned her head, and said, "Until later guys. I'll be back, and don't have too much fun without me!"

Inuyasha threw a parting over his shoulder, and the two looked at each other.

They nodded and jumped into the well together, still holding hands.

The end of the _**Prologue. **_Please tell me what you think of it even though I kinda already know.

And **don't, **I mean **don't **tell me I take this one. This is really my story. If I have to show some kind of proof then tell me how in a private message between you and me.

Thanks again for reading! Please review!!


	2. Chapter one

**Now chapter one and the next chapter will be done sometime.**

**----------------------------------------**

_**Chapter One: Sakura**_

Petals of the cherry blossoms fell as Kagome watched the clouds in the sky. It was already April again. Time seemed to pass so quickly...

Kagome put aside her thoughts and went back to sweeping the stone path in front of her. She still lived with her family at the Higurashi Shrine, which meant that she always had responsibilities to fulfill. Some years ago Kagome had been faced with a decision, and she had decided not to go to college, but to stay at the shrine instead. She didn't mind at all. If only...

However, at that moment Kagome heard a scream, followed by a child crying. She put down her broom, and raced to the side of the house.

"Mommy! It hurts!" A little girl said through her tears, which were filling her light, golden brown eyes.

Kagome smiled and kneeled in front of the girl. "Well, Sakura, that's what happens when you fall down. Come here, mommy give you a hug and it'll feel all better."

Just as Kagome opened her arms wide, Sakura jumped into them, and slowly started to calm down as Kagome stroked her head.

"Sakura, did you see the cherry blossoms? They're starting to fall off already! Did you want to go for a walk through the woods? I know you like to sneak out there whenever you get the chance." Kagome paused long enough to playfully mirror her daughter's astonished face. "Yes, I know about that. You can't get anything past a mommy, and you should know that. So, how about it?"

Sakura nodded, wiping the last of her tears away. Her mommy seemed to know everything, but never really punished her for it. Maybe it was because she was the only child. Sakura never thought about it too much. Her mom loved her, which was enough.  
Kagome smiled, brushing Sakura's light, sky-blue hair away from her face. She had never imagined the blue highlights from her own hair would give her a blue-haired child, but then again... '_No. Put it aside already, Kagome...'_

"Alright, just let me change and we'll go, okay?" Kagome said as she put her daughter down. She grabbed Sakura's hand and started for the house.

Kagome could hear Sakura in the living room, watching TV as she waited for her. Sakura was safe, and even if Kagome had looked like she hadn't been bothered by Sakura's crying, well, the truth was that every little thing concerned her. If anything ever happened to her daughter, Kagome didn't know what she would do.

As she changed her clothes, and pulled back her hair, she began thinking to herself. '_Well, it's almost Sakura's birthday again. Yet another year...I wonder if she'll start to wonder where her father is. She's never asked about it before, probably because of Souta and Grandpa being here, but I'm still not sure what to tell her. Inuyasha...'_

It had been nearly six years since Kagome and Inuyasha had jumped into the Bone-eater's well together. However, once Kagome had realized that she was alone in her world, she had become hysterical. She had tried everything she could think of at the time to go back to the world on the other side of the well. She didn't want to be alone, nor did she want to leave Inuyasha alone again since she would be the second important person to him to do so. It had been her younger brother, Souta, who had found her screaming and crying at the bottom of the well. If Kagome hadn't been so exhausted from crying, she probably would've put up more of a fight. But, since she had been exhausted and able to do nothing else, Souta and Grandpa had helped her out of the well and into the house.

For the next few months Kagome tried every chance she had to go back to the Warring States Period, but it was all for nothing. She would often sit at the edge of the well, close her eyes, and relive her memories of Inuyasha and her friends. She wasn't able to go back, and the longer she was apart from Inuyasha, the more her heart had ached. Because Kagome had been in the Warring States Period, she had missed junior high graduation, as well as the entrance exams for high school. Instead of high school, she had spent the time helping out her family, but after two months, Kagome started to wonder about what was wrong with her. She knew that girls could be irregular until they reached about the age of 20, so Kagome took no heed of missing one of her periods, but as she missed the second, and then the third, she knew she needed to see a doctor.

When Kagome saw the doctor, she told her what Kagome had already expected. She was pregnant, nearly three months. The doctor told her that if she didn't get out of the depression she had been in for months, it could damage her baby's health as well as her own. Kagome hadn't paid attention to the rest of the doctor's recommendations because her head had been filled with thoughts about her baby. It was hers and Inuyasha's baby that was growing inside of her. As she had unconsciously put her hand across her stomach, Kagome had smiled for the first time in three months.

Her daughter had come to be the best medicine for Kagome and her broken heart. She had chosen the name Sakura, which in English means "cherry blossoms." In Japan, when the cherry blossoms bloom in the beginning of April, it signifies a new beginning, a new start. Because her and Inuyasha's daughter had been born in April, and because Sakura had become a new start for Kagome, she had chosen the name. Even though Kagome always missed Inuyasha with all her heart, because she had had Sakura, proof of their love for each other, she had managed to live an almost happy life.

As Kagome finished tying up her hair, she smiled at a memory. She remembered the day Sakura had been born. Not only had she been ecstatic that her daughter was born healthy, but she had been relieved when she had seen that Sakura appeared to be a normal human from her appearance. Since Kagome knew that Sakura would be one-fourth demon, she had hoped that Sakura wouldn't inherit her father's ears. The last thing she would've needed would have been trying to explain that!

Realizing she had been taking a long time to get ready, Kagome grabbed her purse, and headed for the living room.

"You ready, dear? Sorry mommy took so long to get ready!"

Sakura nodded her head, and a smile appeared on her face. "You always take so long to get ready! When I grow up, I'm never going to take that long! Then I'll have more time to play!"

"Oh, just wait until you do grow up, Sakura. Then you'll want to take a long time to get ready. I'll end up waiting for you!" Kagome's smile mirrored Sakura's. She had been told many time that despite Sakura's light blue hair they most definitely looked like mother and daughter.

Kagome shouted, "Anyways, race you to the door, and then to the woods entrance!"

Sakura's face lit up, and the two started running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango looked over at Miroku, who was reading on the veranda, next to her. "Hey, Miroku, dear, when do you think he's going to come back? He always goes on his adventures, but, this time he's been gone a lot longer than normal."

Miroku stopped reading in order to answer Sango. "Well, I don't really know. He seems to disappear on a whim and return spontaneously. Why do you ask, my dear Sango?"

Sango sighed, and then laid her head on Miroku's shoulder. "Well, I don't know, really. I just have a feeling like he should be here. And for more than the simple reason Shinhaku and Yumemi love him to death. Inuyasha hasn't been the same since that time when Kagome went home. Being torn from someone he loved for the second time in his life really hurt him. I also wonder what happened to Kagome...she would have come back if she could have I know it. Why..."

He put an arm around her shoulder and gave Sango a hug. "If I knew the answer to that, my darling Sango, then life would be all too easy. Inuyasha will surely find a way to reach Kagome's world again. He has been trying all he could for the last five or six years."

She looked up to him, and smiled. "You're right. I always worry too much, huh?" She was about to kiss her husband when they both heard a set of voices.

"Yumemi, you're such a baby! Why've you crying?" It was a little boy's taunting voice.

The second voice was that of a little girl. "Shinhaku, you're so mean! You always pick on me! I'm going to tell mama on you!"

Miroku whispered, "It seems that they're at it again. I believe it's your turn to see to them, isn't it?"

Sango nodded as she got up. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see what's wrong. The twins are always a handful, aren't they?"

She left Miroku on the porch, alone. He could hear her asking them what was the matter, and smiled. His and Sango's twins, a boy and a girl, looked as if they were going to be as adventurous and strong-willed as their parents, if not more so, and they were still only three going on four.

Even though Miroku was by himself on the veranda, he couldn't go back to reading. He began to wonder just where Inuyasha was these days...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sakura had been walking along the path for a while. Since she didn't need any memories to upset her again, Kagome had managed to avoid the tree where she had first met Inuyasha. Soon Sakura had begun to look tired, so Kagome had started back. She wanted to carry her, but since Sakura was nearly five, she was too heavy for Kagome. The last six years had made Kagome look more like an adult, but thinner than she had been before.

As the pair of them exited the woods, she heard a cat's voice. "Geez, Buyo, even when you get old, you still get into trouble. Where're you this time?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Mommy, who're you talking to?"

"No one, dear. But before we go back inside, is it okay to find Buyo? I'm not sure what he's done this time."

Kagome saw Sakura nod, and then listened carefully to the sound of the cat's voice. He was to the left...Kagome found herself standing in front of the shrine that housed the Bone-eater's Well. Hadn't this happened before, Kagome thought to herself. '_Well, no choice but to go in. I haven't been back here in nearly a year. Only on Sakura's birthday do I come here and try to go back...to see him.'_

She opened the doors and brought Sakura inside with her. Kagome wasn't going to take the chance of being separated from her daughter if the well did indeed work.

Kagome listened, and from inside the well she heard Buyo's cries. She was about ready to ask aloud how he had gotten in there when she noticed one of the boards on top of the well. It was pushed aside just enough to have a cat to get through.

"Well, we're going to have to go in. I want you near me, okay, Sakura? I don't want you standing here by yourself."

"I know, I know. You've said it before, Mommy."

Kagome moved the boards aside. Why did she have a strange feeling about this? Every other time she had tried to go back to the Warring States Period, the well had remained nothing but a usual, dried-up well.

After getting the boards off of the top, she stooped down and motioned for Sakura to get on her back. So much for her being too heavy, Kagome noted.

Kagome carefully crawled down the rope ladder, reaching the bottom. She was about to pick up Buyo when a nostalgic light surrounded her. She could feel herself falling down. Kagome managed to get Sakura off of her back, and hugged her close to her body. She wasn't going to lose Sakura for anything. Was she really going back? Would she get to see Inuyasha again? All she could do was wait until she reached the other side...

-----------------------------------------

The end of this chapter. Again sorry it take me so long to post it up.

Please review.


	3. Chapter two

_**Sorry everyone for such a long wait. But nw life has calm down a lot so I will be updating a lot more.. Or I hope that.**_

**_Well hope you enjoy and please review at the end._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Chapter Two: Familiar Faces**_

"Mama, mama, hurry up! You promised me and Shinhaku we could ride on Kirara!" Yumemi continued to tug at Sango's kimono even after she had finished her whining plea.

On the other side of Sango was her other child, her son Shinhaku. "Mama! Hurry up! We want to go now!"

Sango dried her hands, took her two children by the hands, and started for the door. "Alright, alright. First you wanted to eat, then you didn't want to help Papa and me with cleaning up, and now you want to ride Kirara. Is there anything else you want?"

Miroku smiled as he saw his family heading for the door. He walked over to the door, to see them off. It was a treat for the kids whenever Sango gave in to letting them ride Kirara. He had to admit that ever since Sango had given birth to the twins she had become a bit more subdued in her ways. The fire was still there, which if it ever went out he didn't know what he would do, but motherhood seemed to suit her more than he would have thought. At least she didn't think of her dead, younger brother, Kohaku, very often these days. He had been more than willing to let Sango name their son, Shinhaku, after him.

He made it outside, and then said, "Shinhaku, Yumemi, please be good for your mother. I don't want anything happening to you. Do you understand?"

Yumemi and Shinhaku nodded. Miroku then crouched down, and the two children ran to give him a hug. "We'll be good, Papa."

"Yeah, we won't give Mama or Kirara any problems. And we can tell you all about it later."

Miroku ruffled the hair of each child before turning them towards their mother. "All right then, have fun. Sango, please don't be too daring and be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, either."

Sango strode over to Miroku and gave him a grin. "Me? Daring? Now, I never do that. Anyways, the kid's be fine. I'll try to get back before the moon rises, okay? Until then, stay out of trouble."

She gave him a kiss goodbye, and then she helped Yumemi and Shinhaku mount Kirara. The three of them waved goodbye to Miroku as they started for the nearby forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes. She remembered a strange light surrounding her and her mommy, but she didn't remember what happened after that. After she opened her eyes, she found her mommy next to her, looking as if she was sleeping peacefully. "She must be taking a nap. Mommy did look tired before."

She then stood up, and took a better look around her. The woods were like the woods near her home, but when she had almost turned a complete circle, she stopped. There was an old wooden well. "It looks like the one at home. Why is it outside? Where did we go?"  
Sakura sat back down, next to her mommy's side. "Mommy? Mommy? Are you asleep?"

After Sakura had pushed Kagome's bangs to the side, she saw that her mommy's brows rose, and knitted together, as if in frustration. She had to be asleep, Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura was about to make herself more comfortable when she heard a sound off to the side. She looked up and saw a cute little animal. She wasn't sure what it was, but it looked a little like Buyo. _Well, I don't know how long Mommy's going to sleep. I'll just go and pet it. I'll come back before she wakes up. I go into the woods all the time by myself. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself._

Giving herself a self-assured nod, Sakura stood up and slowly crept towards the cute cat-like creature. Just as she got near it, it dashed a few feet away. Sakura came close again, and this time it started walking away from the well. Not realizing how far into the woods she was going, Sakura continued to follow it. She was only thinking of reaching the animal, and of nothing else. It was still daylight out, so she wasn't afraid of anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome scrunched her hands up, and felt the grass underneath her. Where...then she remembered. She had gone inside the well in order to get Buyo, but instead, that light had surrounded her and Sakura. She had managed to get them both out of the well, but after that, Kagome didn't remember anything.

She sat up, rubbing her forehead, and then opened her eyes. Sakura was gone. "Where is she? Sakura? Sakura!"  
Kagome jumped to her feet, and looked all around the well. Sakura was nowhere to be found. This made Kagome a little scared.

"Sakura, where could you go? You know you shouldn't run off by yourself..."

_Of course she probably thinks that this is just the wood next to our home. If she only knew how dangerous it could be. I have to find her! She's my life, and if anything happens to her...no, don't think like that Kagome. When people think negative thoughts, they tend to happen. She'll be fine._

Kagome noticed some broken branches on a bush, and started in that direction. It was the only clue she had to go by, and she hoped it would be the right way. If this was the Warring States Period, Kagome knew that this country was huge, and trying to find someone was hard to do.

She was just about to bend down to look at another seemingly broken branch when Kagome felt a sudden pain on the back of her head. As she started to lose consciousness, she felt someone catch her before she fell to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was beginning to dim when Sango contemplated going home or not. Having children in the woods in the dark was not the safest place to have them.

Kirara paused as Sango stroked behind her ear and then Sango turned her head over her shoulder. She was about to tell Shinhaku and Yumemi that it was time to go home when her ears picked up a faint sound. Even though Sango had become a mother and a wife, she still had her Demon Hunter instincts. It sounded like...a child crying.

"Kirara, look after Shinhaku and Yumemi." She paused to see Kirara nod before she continued, "Yumemi, Shinhaku, I want you two to stay here. I think I hear something, so I'm going to go and check it out. If you two aren't here when I get back, you don't want to know the punishment you'll get. Understood?"

She saw them both nod. At that signal, Sango started toward the sound. It couldn't be more than 100 feet away. She was careful not to make a sound just in case this was some kind of trap. When she was near the source, she stopped and managed to look from behind a tree; it was indeed a child crying.

Sango approached the child. She was adorable, with light blue hair, and certain cheerfulness about her face that looked familiar. "Are you okay dear? Are you lost?"

The girl stopped crying to look at the woman in front of her. She didn't look like a bad person, but she remembered what her mommy had told her about strangers, so she kept quiet.

Sango took a step closer. Why was she feeling the faintest hint of a demon nearby? She quickly surveyed the surroundings and didn't see anything in the surrounding area. She crouched so that she was at the little girl's eye level. "What's your name? I'm Sango. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. If you're lost, I can take you home and then we can look for your parents. I have two children near your age, and I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you. How about it?"

After Sango put a hand out, the little girl decided that this lady was a good person. She didn't know why she thought that, but she trusted her instincts. "My name's Sakura."

"Sakura? What a pretty name. Are you hungry? I don't live far from here."

Sakura nodded, and because it had started to become dark and she was filling with fear, Sakura jumped into Sango's chest, and hugged her tight. "I want my mommy. And I'm hungry and tired. I just wanted to pet the cute animal, but I got lost..."

Sango smiled. So the girl had been with her mother. Sango didn't want to take Sakura far from here, but she needed to get her own kids home before she could go looking for Sakura's mother.

Sango picked Sakura up, and started walking back to where she had left Kirara. Sakura kept mumbling about being sleepy, and by the time Sango returned to where her children and Kirara were, Sakura had fallen asleep. Sango smiled at the little girl. Her face was so pleasant, and yet so familiar. Maybe Sango had met the child's mother.

Shinhaku and Yumemi looked about ready to burst with a million questions after their mama returned with the little girl. Sango shushed them. "I'll tell you after we get home. She's asleep and I don't want to wake her up."

Sango arrived home just after the sun had set completely. She called to Miroku, "Miroku! Come help me! You won't believe what I found and what happened!"

Miroku walked out of the doorway, with a face full of relief. "Sango. Thank goodness you came home. I was beginning to worry. I have news as well. Inuyasha came back. He has just gone out for a walk, and said he'll come back soon. He didn't say much, but I was glad he was still alive and well. As well as he could be anyway."

It was then that Miroku took notice of the child in Sango's arms. He took a step forward to get a closer look. "A child? Where did she come from?"

"Yes, a child. That's why I had shouted at you. Anyway, I found her lost and crying in the woods, so I brought her home. After she sleeps and has something to eat I'm going to look for her mother. It's been bugging me the whole way home...Miroku, does her face seem familiar to you? I can't quite place it..."

Miroku brushed the hair from the little girl's face. She did seem familiar. Just like... _No, it couldn't be. Kagome! It has to be me just imagining things. Kagome has been long gone..._

Rather than get Sango's imagination going, Miroku decided not to say anything about his guess. "I don't know. Anyway, please come in, all of you. It's becoming dark and late. Besides, pretty soon Inuyasha should be back."

He then took the hand of each of his children, and said directly to them. "I guess you guys want to go to bed and not wait up for Uncle Inuyasha, right? I know you don't want to seem him..."

"Papa! We haven't seen him in so long! Please let us stay up!" Yumemi had started whining, in her sweet whiney voice and it usually worked when it came to her papa.

"Yeah, papa! Besides, riding Kirara has made us wide-awake! We aren't tired!" Shinhaku's method of whining included tugging Miroku's hand several times.

Miroku chuckled to himself. "Don't worry. I'll let you stay up. Right, Sango?"

Sango smiled, and nodded. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at her family. Hugging Sakura tighter, trying not to think of how worried the girl's mother had to be, she replied. "Of course. Besides, you guys need something to eat. I'm starving, and I want to eat! Let's go inside!"

She nudged Miroku forward, and they all headed inside.

Inuyasha had hoped that Sango, Miroku and their children would've all been home. He hadn't been feeling as optimistic as he could have lately and he had delayed coming back solely because he was starting to doubt if Kagome would ever come back. The moment he had noticed she was gone while he was still in the well, in the Warring States Period, Inuyasha had felt a pain in his heart. He had tried several times to go back, but for some reason, it seemed that neither him or Kagome could use the Bone-eater's Well anymore.

Rather than stay and live near Miroku and Sango, later their children as well, he had gone on a mission. He used to think that there had to be some way to get to Kagome again. She had promised him that she wouldn't leave him alone, ever. Inuyasha knew that Kagome would never intentionally break that promise, but it had been lonelier than he had ever known for nearly six years. If it weren't for his friends, Inuyasha would have probably become some kind of hermit, living by himself, always avoiding people.

"But Inuyasha. You do have your friends. So snap out of it. It's about time to head back, anyway. Sango knows better than to keep her kids out in the dark." He said to himself.

Inuyasha started back. He did look forward to seeing Sango, Miroku, and their two children. Inuyasha had always wondered if Kagome and he would have had children by now and what would they have looked like? As his head filled with dreams and fantasies, he headed back for Sango and Miroku's home.

Sango was just about ready to wake Sakura up for a meal when she felt a presence nearby. She recognized who it was, and decided to let Sakura sleep. She wasn't sure how the little girl would react to seeing a demon, even if he were only a half demon.

"Inuyasha, come in already! It's been so long!" Sango stood up and strode to the door. Sure enough, Inuyasha was only a few feet from it.

"Sango. Glad you got back before dark. How've you been?" Inuyasha took a step into the hut when he stopped dead in his tracks. That scent. Why did it smell faintly of Kagome? And why did it smell faintly of another demon?

"Sango, have you checked the surroundings? It smells like a demon nearby." He turned towards the yard out front, and looked quickly around with his eyes, but he didn't see anything. It felt more like the scent was coming from inside the hut.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? I've checked, like I do every night. There's no one but you here. Why are you so paranoid? Your face looks pale as well. Is anything wrong?"

"I don't know." He took a few steps into the house before continuing. "It's not only the scent of another demon. It-it smells faintly of...Kagome."

"Kagome?" Sango's eyes widened as she realized something. She turned towards Sakura, to find the girl had woken up and was staring at Inuyasha.

"Sango, who's the funny looking guy? Why does he have dog ears?" Being in the innocence of youth allowed Sakura to be able to say whatever she wanted to, not caring how it might be interpreted.

Inuyasha looked at the girl. "Who's the girl, Sango? Where'd she come from?"

"Um, I found her lost in the woods. Inuyasha, a favor? Could you watch her for a second? I need to tell Miroku something important. Don't worry, Yumemi and Shinhaku are in their room for the moment. Her name's Sakura. Thanks." Sango took a hold of Miroku's hand and dragged him outside.

Inuyasha took on a puzzled look as Sango and Miroku left the hut. What was it that she had to do at this exact second? He then turned towards the little girl. He was actually good with kids and he hoped this little girl wouldn't find him scary because of his appearance.

"Sakura, huh? My name's Inuyasha." As he sat down next to her, the faint scent of Kagome grew stronger. Why did this little girl smell of Kagome? No way...Kagome couldn't have married, had children, and somehow one of them had found their way here via the well? No way...Kagome couldn't have found someone else to love that easily, could she? He couldn't believe it...

Miroku rubbed his hand after Sango had let go of it. "Ow, why did you do that all of the sudden?"

"Miroku, now's not the time to get me started. That girl. Doesn't she look like Kagome? Her face, it's a bit younger, but it looks like her, I swear."

Miroku sighed. So she had guessed the same as he. "I thought as much. But why would Kagome's child be here? Where's Kagome? She wouldn't leave her daughter running free in this place."

Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know. But when Inuyasha said he smelt a faint scent of Kagome, that's what made me think of it. Besides, the girl said she was with her mother. What if Kagome did come back? Where is she? She should remember these woods, and would have come to see if Kaede still lived here. Even though Kaede passed away last year, she would have found us instead. I'm beginning to worry..."

Miroku took a step toward his wife, and put a comforting arm over her shoulders. "In the morning let's look for her. We might be able to find the answers to our questions by asking Sakura herself. She may be a child, but she can speak and answer questions. Let's try that, and see where we go from there. Okay?"

Sango gave a weak smile and nodded. "Tomorrow. For now, let's try to see what Sakura knows. Most kids don't know the name of their parents at that age, but maybe Sakura knows her last name? Unless Kagome had married and changed her name, it would be the same..."

The pair of them started back for the hut.


	4. Chapter three

**Well, it has been a really long time since I update this story or even been on here, fanfiction. In almost a year, well forget about that now. I am back. I have a lot more free time right now and so I can write and update things. So today you only get one chapter but on Friday you get two if I am lucky with fixing them and updating them. **

**Hope these new to this story enjoy. And Please review. Even though this is old for some, I still would love to hear form you again.**

**--**

_**Chapter Three: Kagome's Daughter**_

Inuyasha stared at the girl's face for about a minute before his thoughts began to wander. _She has to be Kagome's daughter. Who else would have that sweet, yet wild scent about her? And her face? It looks like her, but younger. But still, why is the scent of a demon nearby? I really don't know what to think... _

As Sakura stared at Inuyasha, she couldn't help but ask him some of her questions. "Inuyasha, why do you have doggie ears? You're teeth are pointy too. I never saw a boy with long nails. Can I touch your ears?"

Inuyasha smiled at the little girl's conduct. She kept asking him questions, and realized that she must to be from the other side of the well. Kids in this day and age knew about demons, and wouldn't ask these kinds of questions.

He slightly lowered his head before he said, "Go ahead. No one's asked to do that for a long time."

Sakura's eyes gleamed with delight. "Really?! It's okay?!"

As she gave his ears a few tweaks, Inuyasha decided to casually ask Sakura a few questions. He might be able to find out some more information if he did that. "I remember when a girl named Higurashi Kagome asked the same question. She lived in a shrine, and found her way to my world using a well. Have you heard this story before? It's a little bit famous around here. A story people tell to their kids."

"Hm, I don't know that story, but my home is the Higurashi shrine! Does it mean that I can be like the girl in the story? Mommy always told me not believe what I hear, but I always want to be the girl in the story!"

Inuyasha was about to reply when Sango and Miroku walked back in. They looked like they had talked about something somewhat important, but he couldn't be sure.

Before Sango said a word, she noticed that Sakura looked like she was enjoying herself, and Sango was relieved that she got along well with Inuyasha.

"Sango? Miroku? What's with the serious faces? And why did you have to 'talk' all the sudden? What's that suppose to mean? You know how much I don't like secrets..."

"Calm down Inuyasha. We'll tell you soon. First, why don't you put Sakura to bed with Yumemi and Shinhaku? Say goodnight to them all first. The kids have been waiting for a long time to see you again. Okay?" Sango had entered into her stern mode.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. Geez." Inuyasha turned back to Sakura and his face grew gentle again. "How 'bout it? It's time for bed..."  
Sakura usually fought to stay up longer, but because she was really tired tonight, she didn't bother. But she did have a condition. She smiled and said in a very sweet voice, "Inuyasha, I'll go to bed if you let me go piggy back!"

"Piggy back?" His face went blank. This wasn't a word he had heard before.

"You know, when you carry me on your back." Sakura began to wonder why Inuyasha didn't know what piggy back meant...all adults were suppose to know what that meant.

"Okay, gotcha." Inuyasha stooped down, and Sakura climbed on his back. As he stood up, Inuyasha got a nostalgic feeling. Because Sakura was of the same blood as Kagome, he was sure of it, to him it felt like the old days when he used to carry Kagome on his back.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Sakura gave a smile giggle, and held on tight. Maybe this was what having a daddy felt like, she thought to herself.

"Alright!" Inuyasha raced for Shinhaku and Yumemi's room.

Sango and Miroku were able to tell when he reached the children's room by the squeals of joy given by all three children.  
Miroku smiled, and looked to Sango. "Who would have known that our attitude filled half demon would be so good with children?"

"Yeah. But he still can be a pain when it comes to adults. He acts like he's still a teenager a lot of the times..."

**--**

Kagome had started to regain consciousness. She rolled over and tried to open her eyes. It wasn't that bright where she was being kept, and so soon she was able to open her eyes fully. She was able to tell that she was in some kind of room, but it wasn't a normal room, but rather it looked like she was inside of a cave.

"Where am I?" She asked to herself.

Kagome stood up and as soon as she did so, she felt a pain in her head. Someone had hit her from behind, and she still felt it._ I wonder how long I was out for? What happened...wait a second, what happened to Sakura?! _

She frantically looked around the room until Kagome found the door. She raced to it to find it locked. Whoever had put her in here had had no intention of letting her escape so easily.

"Damn. Why does this kind of stuff ALWAYS happen to me?! Honestly, I must be cursed! My daughter's off who knows where, and who knows what has happened to her!"

Rather than become frightened, Kagome became more and more pissed off. People always kidnapped her or hurt her friends or stole the things that belonged to her. This time, however, Kagome wasn't going to be some whimpering lady in distress. She wanted to get out of this cave-room, and was going to try anything she could to get out.

Just as Kagome was thinking of how she could bust the door open, she heard a knock on the door. She waited, and her eyes widened in recognition when she saw who opened the door.

**--**

Inuyasha finally crept out of the kids' bedroom. It had taken longer than he had thought for them to fall asleep. They really had been eager to see him again, and since one of Inuyasha's greatest weaknesses was children, well, he had been nearly powerless to do anything but what they expected of him. But now, Inuyasha slid the door shut. He then headed back towards the main room where Sango and Miroku would be waiting.

It didn't take long for him to reach them, and as soon as he did, he said, "Alright, what were you guys talking' about? And you know if you lie, I can tell."

Inuyasha put his hands inside of his sleeves, and stood waiting.

Miroku looked to Sango before he spoke up. "Well, actually, we were talking about Sakura."

"The girl?"

"Yes, and you know her name. We think she's...Kagome's daughter. But, we don't know why she's here. I found her in the woods, and she said she had been separated from her mommy. So...it makes me wonder what has happened to Kagome. She wouldn't be in this time without coming to see us. I know she wouldn't." Sango furrowed her brows a bit, and started to feel concerned once again.

"That? I had guessed that Sakura was Kagome's daughter a while ago. But I didn't know about Sakura being here with her mother." Inuyasha's face had softened and showed concern. Just where was Kagome? Not only did he long to see her, but he had so many unanswered questions he wanted to ask her.

Sango walked over and put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Tomorrow I'm going to look for Sakura's mother. You are more than welcome to come along if you want."

Inuyasha looked at Sango, sighed, and then said, "I don't know. Right now I just want to have some space. I'm going to take a walk."

Without another word Inuyasha quickly headed for the door. Once he was outside again, he looked to the nearly full moon. The moon always seemed to calm him down enough to let him collect his thoughts. The moon was a funny thing. Sometimes it was his enemy, and turned him into a useless human for a night, and yet other times, it helped him to keep his sanity.

Tonight the moon was going to be his confidant. "Kagome...how could you have a daughter? It should be our daughter in there, sleeping with Sango and Miroku's children. Why didn't you wait for me?"

At that moment Inuyasha remembered something, and punched the nearest tree. Hard. "It better not be that stupid, pretty boy from before. Houjou or something? If you settled for him..."

Suddenly Inuyasha slumped against the tree he had just punched and let out a sigh. "Of course I couldn't expect you to wait for me. All this time..."

**--**

"Sesshoumaru. It's been a long time." Kagome said with bitterness in her voice.

"So nice of you to remember Sesshoumaru. But I'm afraid I didn't come to chat with you. I must say I was surprised to find you in the woods today, but you may have your uses." He crossed the distance, and put his finger under Kagome's chin, lifting her face.  
She slapped his finger away. "Do NOT touch me. Even if you are Inuyasha's half-brother, I can never forgive you for what you have done."

Sesshoumaru overlooked what Kagome did, and strolled to observe the nearest painting on the wall. "Ah, Inuyasha. A name I haven't heard in awhile. Of course when you are a useless half-whelp, and dead at that, people tend to forget to mention worms like my half-brother."

Kagome's face went white. She didn't know if she should believe Sesshoumaru or not. But if he was right, then that could explain everything...

Sesshoumaru gave an evil grin to himself. If what he thought was correct, then this Kagome girl knew nothing of the what was currently happening in the Warring Time Period. Only because Sesshoumaru knew about the little curse Kikyou had put on the Bone-Eater's Well did he know Inuyasha and Kagome had been separated for a long period of time.

He turned back towards the human woman. Sesshoumaru still detested the stench of humans, but because of having Rin around all the time, he had learned to tolerate it.

"I see from your silence that you didn't know about this? Such a pity..." He gave a slightly evil chuckle to himself.

"Liar! I would know if Inuyasha was dead!" Kagome was trying to keep her composure. She did not want to be weak in front of Sesshoumaru. Besides, she needed to figure a way to get out of this place; Sakura would be waiting for her somewhere. No matter what Sesshoumaru said, Sakura was the most important person to her. If Sakura was to disappear from her life too, Kagome didn't know what she would do.

"Humph. Would you now? Then where is he? Even if his sense of smell is inferior to Sesshoumaru, he should still be able to pick up your scent. My dear human weakling, where is your precious Inuyasha? I'm sure you don't even know why you two were separated in the first place, now do you?" Sesshoumaru wished to convince Kagome of his lies, and it seemed like it had begun to work.

"H-how did you know about that?" Kagome began to worry. She had imagined every kind of possibility that could have happened to Inuyasha over the last five years, and the fear she had gotten over was slowly creeping back.

"Sesshoumaru knows a lot more than you think. Just like I know that brat of yours is also my niece."

"How did you KNOW THAT?!" Kagome had now lost all the courage she had previously held.

"Hm, hm, I told you, Sesshoumaru knows a lot of things. Not only does she reek of you and that worm of a half-brother, but I can pick up the faintest scent of demon blood. She may only be one-fourth demon, but that is enough blood to make her useful to me."

He waited to see how the human would react.

Kagome got right in Sesshoumaru's face. "If you EVER lay a HAND on her, I'll, I'll..."

"You'll what? I think you forget your place sometimes, human. However, if you cooperate with me, I will leave your precious daughter alone. But if you betray me, then I may just have a use for her..."

Kagome was faced with an internal conflict. Sesshoumaru was not a demon you wanted to work with, but she needed to protect Sakura. Maybe if she agreed long enough to find a way to get both her and Sakura back to safety...she just might be able to do that. Only long enough to figure a way to trick him would she try to obey Sesshoumaru.

"What would I have to do?"

**--**

**And that is the end of chapter three. Hope it was still good.**


	5. Chapter four

**I know I said I would have this story updated on last Friday but some problems came up with the computer. Sorry.**

**--**

_**Chapter Four: Embroidered Crescent Moon Bands**_

As the sun crept threw the window, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. After she looked in their direction, she could tell that Shinhaku and Yumemi were still asleep. Slowly she crept out of bed, and headed for the door. Being in a new place always caused her to wake up early.

Sakura rubbed her eyes while she walked to the living area. When she reached the living area, she was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up to see a still sleepy-looking Sakura. Even if she wasn't Kagome, he had had to admit to himself that it was good to breathe in a scent so much like Kagome's. "Hey, Sakura. Your up early."

She plopped herself down next to Inuyasha. "I can't sleep in strange places. The sun woke me up too."

Sakura looked up at Inuyasha. Since she continued to do so for the next few minutes, Inuyasha begun to feel a little uncomfortable. Why was she staring at him? He wasn't that interesting to look at, was he?

"Hey, whatcha looking' at?"

"I don't know. Don't you ever get the feeling that you've met someone before?Sakura's feelings were especially strong this morning. She knew that she had definitely never met a person like Inuyasha before, but she felt she had some kind of connection with him.

"Never really thought about it before."

Another small silence filled the room. This time it was Inuyasha who decided to break the silence.

"So, Sakura, you told me about year mom, but what about your dad?" Inuyasha knew that the answer would probably break his heart even more, but he had to know. Anything he could find out about Kagome...  
Sakura's face held no expression. "Well, I don't know about him. I never asked about him, and I've never met him. Grandma, Great-Grandpa and Uncle Souta were always around, so they helped mommy take care of me."  
Inuyasha didn't know how to react to this answer. Sakura had no father? What had happened during the last five and some years? From his few conversations with this little girl he knew without a doubt that she was Kagome's daughter. But as for the father, who...?

As a smile crept onto her face, Sakura said, "But you can be my daddy, Inuyasha. You're so fun to be around! Can I ride piggyback again? But this time can we go fast?"

Children did have short attention spans, Inuyasha thought to himself. But what she said was what he wished was really true. That being he was Sakura's father. "I don't know if I can be your daddy, but I can pretend for a little while."

He stooped down, and motioned for Sakura to get on his back. "Now, are you ready for a real ride?"

Sakura nodded, and Inuyasha went out the door, and started taking giant leaps into the air. If Kagome knew what he was doing now, he knew she'd be scolding him for being so careless.

--

Kagome tried to keep an emotionless face. She would never give Sesshoumaru the pleasure of seeing her in real discomfort again. She had been surprised when he had talked about Sakura before, but now she silently vowed to make herself as emotionless as possible. If she did that, the less chance Sesshoumaru had for pleasure from her own worry and suffering. She now wondered why Sesshoumaru wanted her cooperation in the first place. He had belittled humans so often that Kagome was still surprised that she wasn't dead yet. If Inuyasha were dead...as much as she didn't want to think about it, Kagome needed to accept any possibility open to her. If it were true, then why would Sesshoumaru give a damn about her?  
As if he knew she was thinking about him, Sesshoumaru returned to the place where Kagome was sitting. He had gone to the shelf built into the wall on the far side of the room, and was heading back towards her. Kagome tried to see what it was that he was holding.

"Ah, the curious one. Believe me, you shall find out what I have soon enough." Sesshoumaru sat himself down in a chair across from Kagome. "Even though you have already agreed to cooperate with me, I never overlook an option. I am familiar with your strong will and in order to prevent you from turning on me, you will wear these."

Sesshoumaru opened his hands to reveal what it was he had retrieved from the shelf. Two light blue bands embroidered with silver crescent moons lay in his hands. "You may put them on yourself, or I will do it for you."

Rather than have him touch her again, Kagome took the bands from his hands, and made her hands steady as she put them on. As soon as she had slid them to her upper arms, Kagome felt her body heat up. "What the...?"

"Hm, hm, these are my tokens of protection. For a mere human, sometimes you can be clever. Rather than have you try to outsmart me or try to escape my grasp, these bands will be of great use to me. Inside of the bands is a small amount of poison from my claws. If I so wish it, a minute amount of poison will be released, and your skin will absorb it. For a short time you will be under my complete control, unable to control your own body." Sesshoumaru gave himself an evil chuckle. "Of course, while your body will not be in your control, you will be able to see everything, remember everything, as if you were a spectator from afar. In other words, you are under my complete control."

Kagome kept her face emotionless, but in her mind, she wondered how she was going to get out of this one. If what he said was true, she was no more than a servant of Sesshoumaru. What had she gotten herself into? But no, she would figure a way to get out of this, no matter what it cost her. Sakura burned bright in her mind, and that was what mattered to her.

--

Sesshoumaru looked from the window to gaze at the crystalline lake below his castle. His castle was built into the side of the mountain. Anything that had found its way into his castle never found its way out again. Because of Inuyasha and his Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru's power had been sealed so that it was not much more powerful than that of his worm of a half-brother. Nor would Sesshoumaru ever forgive his father since his own father had given Inuyasha the power to seal Sesshoumaru's. Father had not trusted him from birth, and Sesshoumaru looked for a way to get back at all of them.

This time he had that girl, Kagome, and he could use her to get back at Inuyasha. .

Later, he would take Inuyasha's daughter for his own. Rin was nearly an adult, of whom he did looked forward to, but Rin was still merely a human. However, the daughter of Inuyasha would have some power. If Sesshoumaru could train that brat and her power for his own purposes...

--

Kagome's thoughts were filled of Sakura. She wished with all her heart that her daughter was safe. She had never heard of anyone with a quarter demon blood being hunted before, or even "sensed", like how Sango was able to do. It then occurred to her that her friends Sango and Miroku were most likely still alive and well. Kagome had no idea of where they would be, but if they had stayed near Kaede's village, then they could have found Sakura in the woods. It was a very small hope, but it gave Kagome a little bit of comfort knowing that at least one possibility she had come up with was in her favor.

Because Kagome had been preoccupied with her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed the door starting to open. Only after it was completely open did she take notice of who came through the door. Sesshoumaru stood before her.  
"What do you want?"

"Human, I think you should ask me what I want you to do, not the other way around."  
The evil chill in his voice made Kagome shiver slightly. With much effort and restraint of her strong, stubborn will, she muttered,

"What do you want me to do?"

"That is more like it."

Kagome started to get a sick feeling in her stomach. If only Inuyasha were still alive...

--

Inuyasha and Sakura had returned to Sango and Miroku's hut a few minutes ago. As soon as they had come home, Sango had taken Sakura to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She kept mumbling something about Inuyasha needing to learn how to take care of children. Feeding them was important. Or at least that's what Inuyasha had made out.

He had left Sango to Sakura's breakfast, and now sat in the living area with Miroku. Inuyasha had no subtle way of bringing it up, so he blurted it out. "Sakura said she has no dad and she doesn't know anything about him. What does that mean, Miroku?"

The monk's eyes had narrowed a little in thought. "Well...it could have several meanings. But..." At that moment Miroku came to a realization. "Do you know Sakura's age, by chance?"

"Age? No, why?" Inuyasha was trying to make the connection Miroku had, but was failing to do so.

"Wait here. I'll be back shortly."

Miroku went to the kitchen, and just as he had thought, Sango was there. She should be able to answer his question.  
"Sango, dear, may I ask you a question?"

A little surprised by Miroku's abrupt appearance, she merely nodded her head.

He took a step closer to whisper something into her ear. "What is Sakura's age? Do you know?"  
Sango was a little puzzled by Miroku's question, but she answered anyway. "Well, she said that she's almost five. Why?"

"I'll tell you soon, I promise. Right now I'm trying to see if a guess I have is correct or not. I'll tell you later."  
Miroku left Sango with those words and returned to the living area. Inuyasha was still sitting on the floor, near the door.

"Did you find out?"

"Yes. Sango told me. I think you and I need to take a walk. I have a few questions for you too."

The look on Miroku's face was enough to convince Inuyasha that he should follow the monk. Though why he thought this way, Inuyasha didn't know. True he had learned to drop a lot of his "masculine act" since he had started to grow older and more mature, but Inuyasha was still Inuyasha.

Once they were outside, Miroku began to talk again. "Inuyasha, I have a question for you, as I said before. Before I ask it, please don't get angry at what I ask. I'm no longer the lecherous man I used to be."

Inuyasha's face had gone blank. What the hell was Miroku talking about? "Uh, yeah."

"Alright. Before you and Kagome jumped together into the Bone-Eater's well all those years ago, did anything...happen?"

"Happen? Whatcha mean by that?"

Miroku cleared his throat a bit before replying. "Well, did you and Kagome spend some precious moments together?"

"Precious moments? What the hell are you talking' about? We had lots precious moments. Ask simple questions and forget about the damn pretty talk."

Miroku could tell that Inuyasha was losing his temper over nothing. At least it was good to see Inuyasha acting more like himself, Miroku noted to himself.

"Okay, in basic terms, did you and Kagome have sex before you two jumped into the well?"

"Sex? Whatcha asking that for? What's that got to do with anything?" Inuyasha was not one to publicly talk about his private life, especially when it came to his sex life. Despite his masculine appearance, he had had sex only once in his life.

"So I interpret your reactions as yes? It's really important that I know the truth. Please trust me Inuyasha."

Something about Miroku's face made Inuyasha realize he was serious. "Yeah, we did. Why? And you better have a damn good

explanation."

Miroku sighed. "Well, I can't say it's the truth, but with all the calculations I've done in my head, Sakura is just about the right age. I have a feeling Sakura is yours and Kagome's daughter."

--

**The end of chapter.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter five

**Yes time for another chapter. And I am planning on not posting anymore after this one since people arn't into it anymore. **

**Well besides for that, I am starting school this week, so my free time is going away again. So weekends will be posting days unless I feel like I can during the week. **

--

_**Chapter Five: The Glowing Tessaiga**_

Kagome was carefully watching Sesshoumaru as he came closer to her. How this demon was related to Inuyasha, Kagome had never quite figured out. They were completely different, not at all alike.

Sesshoumaru stopped inches in front of Kagome. He towered over her, and so Kagome had had to look up to see his face. "Human, you were a nuisance to me many times. I don't remember how many times you interrupted the battles I had with Inuyasha. You use emotions rather than your head in a fight. But I assure you, this time, emotions are sure to get you nowhere."

He paused long enough to trail his finger down Kagome's cheek, place it under her chin, and tilt her head towards him. He saw anger mixed with fear in her eyes. Good, he thought to himself.

Kagome managed to calmly say, "What is it that you came for? I never agreed to be some kind of companion for your loneliness or whatever. I still own myself and my thoughts."

Sesshoumaru nearly chuckled to himself. This was so much more amusing with a strong willed human. Usually humans cowered before him and begged for their lives. Yes, this was different for him.

"I'm not sure you will enjoy hearing the reason I came. So..."

Sesshoumaru forced a kiss on Kagome. He managed to force his tongue past her lips as well. He hadn't kissed this human because of how good she would taste. Humans in general were rather revolting, but he did enjoy her reaction. Humph, this would be fun.

Especially when he could finally use all of this against his lowly half-brother.

Kagome had not expected Sesshoumaru to kiss her. The instant she felt his tongue in her mouth, she tried to bite him. This was definitely not how she wanted her life at the moment. Sesshoumaru was the most disgusting, man, no, demon male she had ever known.

When Kagome tried to bite his tongue, Sesshoumaru shoved her away from him. As she hit the floor he said, "Watch what you do. If you are concerned at all about your daughter's safety."

Sesshoumaru turned and left the room.

After Sesshoumaru had left the room, Kagome let her guard down, and let her emotions flow. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Sakura...please know your mommy cares about you. I'm going to find a way to you soon, I promise." Kagome then laid her head over her arms, on the top of her bed, and softly started to cry. "Inuyasha..."

--

It was a rare occasion for Inuyasha. He had nothing to say, and merely stood staring at Miroku.

"Inuyasha. Please consider the facts. Sakura is nearly five years old. Given the average nine months for pregnancy, the time works out right. You said yourself that she smells of Kagome, and we've heard several things that tell us she is definitely Kagome's daughter. Sakura told you she has no father. Lastly, you and Kagome did have sex before the pair of you jumped into the well together. Unless you think Kagome is the type of person to sleep with anyone, meaning she would have had to do it right after she jumped into the well and was trapped in her world alone, what other options are there?"

Inuyasha had only listened to half of what Miroku had said. Sakura, his daughter? True that was what he wanted to be true, but was it? He could see his white hair and Kagome's bluish black hair producing a light, blue haired child. Yeah, he could see that. But that would mean that Sakura was a quarter demon. Why hadn't he noticed it in her scent before? Then it hit him.

"The night I met Sakura, I think I said I smelled a demon nearby, but Sango said she hadn't found any. Is that right?"

Miroku placed his fingers under his chin, a sign of slight concentration. "Now that you mention it, that sounds right, which would be yet another thing to support my conclusion. Is there a way to discover if Sakura has demon blood running through her veins? I'm not familiar with those types of things."

Inuyasha snorted. "As if we have a 'usual procedure' for these things. Most demons don't like to mate with humans anyways. Usually the greater demon's trying' to find out who has human blood in 'me. But...if Sakura's of my father's line, then I've got a way. If when she touches the Tessaiga it reacts, even a little, then we'll know the truth. Let's go and find out, Miroku."

Inuyasha began to run back towards the hut, with Miroku not far behind him. All Inuyasha could do was think about Sakura. If she was his and Kagome's daughter...but still, that left the problem of where Kagome was. She wouldn't leave her daughter running around the woods in this world, and what Sango had said earlier made sense. Kagome would have come to visit Kaede, even if she didn't know Kaede had died last year. _Kagome...if it's true and she's our daughter...please, I just want to have you near me again. It's been so lonely these past years...where're you at now?_

--

Sango was cleaning up after the breakfast mess when she felt someone tug at her kimono. Since both of her children had a habit of doing that, Sango looked down to see who it was. She was surprised to see Sakura standing there, about ready to cry.

She stooped down to Sakura's eye level. "What's wrong dear? You can tell me."

Sakura gave a sniffle before the tears started to run down her face. "My mommy," _sniff_, "I want to see her." _Sniff_, "Where's she at? Are you going to find her for me?" _Sniff. _

Sango couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the girl. She wiped away Sakura's tears with her hand. "Of course I'm going to find her. Once Inuyasha and Miroku come back, I promise we'll look for her okay?"

_Sniff._ "'Kay. But I still miss her so much!" Sakura buried her head in Sango's shoulder.

Stroking the girl's head, she heard noises that told her Miroku and Inuyasha were back. Still trying to calm Sakura down, she saw them walk into the kitchen. When Sango saw Inuyasha, she could tell something had transpired between the pair on their "walk."  
When Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, and saw Sakura there crying, a part of him wanted to reach out and stop her tears. If she was his daughter, then he never wanted to see her cry. There was so much he wanted to do for her.

"Welcome back, Miroku, Inuyasha."

After she heard their names, Sakura lifted her head, and wiped the tears from her face. She gave Miroku and Inuyasha a weak smile.

"Inuyasha, you came back." Sakura looked back to Sango. "Does that mean we can go now? Like you promised?"

Sango smiled and then nodded. "Of course." She looked to Miroku and Inuyasha, and after seeing a slightly confused look on each of their faces, Sango decided she should explain her promise to Sakura. "Well, I promised her we'd go and look for her mama after you two got back. You two ready?" As she spoke, Sango was already tying up her hair, in her old Demon Hunter fashion.  
Inuyasha exchanged looks with Miroku before he said, "Well, if you give me 'bout five minutes or so, I'll be ready to go." He looked to Sakura. "I have a question to ask you, Sakura. Is that okay?"

Sakura nodded her head. She'd do nearly anything Inuyasha would ask of her. After all, he had said that he would pretend to be her daddy for a little while.

"Okay, let's go outside first."

Inuyasha began walking towards the door, and Sakura followed. She wanted to reach up and take his hand, just like she always did with her mommy, but decided she shouldn't this time. Inuyasha had looked a little bit serious, and she didn't want to make him mad.  
After they had exited the door, Inuyasha soon stopped walking, and sat down on the ground. He motioned for Sakura to sit next to him. Sakura sat next to Inuyasha, and lifted her face to him.

"So, whatcha want to talk about?"

Since Inuyasha didn't know of a way to subtly bringing it up (being subtle was not a prominent characteristic of his), he merely put the Tessaiga in front of him and said, "Sakura, I have a favor to ask you. Lots people in my world have what you might think of as magic. If you have these special powers, then you usually end up living adventures like in those stories you love so much. I want to see if you have any powers or not. Just to make things safer for later on."

Inuyasha had had to improvise on that one. Although it wasn't technically the truth, he couldn't exactly blurt out to Sakura that he thought she really was his daughter and touching this sword would prove it to him. He awaited her reply.

A playful look reflected in Sakura's eyes. "What do I have to do?"

A bit of relief came over Inuyasha. He unsheathed the Tessaiga and laid it back onto the grass. He made sure the blade pointed away from Sakura, and that the hilt lay directly in front of her.

"I just watch to put your hand on the hilt of this sword. If the sword changes, even just a little, then it means you have some special powers. If you have 'me, after we find your mommy maybe I can show you how to use them"

Not knowing quite what this would all mean, Sakura laid her hand on the hilt of the sword. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Just as Sakura was about to take her hand away, the sword began to glow a little.

"Look Inuyasha! It's glowing! That's so cool! I haven't seen anything like this before!"

Inuyasha took his gaze from the sword and looked at the little girl's face. Her golden brown eyes were filled with amazement, and the two braids that contained her sky-blue hair hung over the front of her shoulders. This was what his and Kagome's child looked like. _She looks human...not a bit like a demon. But she IS mine and Kagome's kid. I wish I could tell you now, Sakura. But first, I think it's a better idea to find Kagome. I'm worried about her... _

As if Sakura could tell Inuyasha was staring at her, Sakura asked, "What?" "Nothing. You can let go of the sword now. We need to find your mommy, right?"

Sakura nodded as Inuyasha sheathed his sword.  
In a minute both of them stood up. Just as they were about to walk back to the house, Inuyasha felt a little hand in his. He looked down at Sakura. When her gaze met his, he gave a small smile. Something he hadn't done for a long time for the benefit of his own happiness.

The two went back in the house to find Sango and Miroku waiting. Sango spoke up. "I'm going with you, Inuyasha. Miroku's going to stay here to look after the kids."

Turning her gaze to Sakura, she said in a motherly tone of voice, "Sakura, I think you should stay here too. I promise to find your mommy, but I don't want any monsters hurting you. Alright?"

Sakura's face lost a little of it's cheerfulness, but she said anyway, "Okay...mommy's say the same thing. But I watch to find her fast! I want to see her..."

Sango laid a hand on top of the girl's head. "Of course we'll hurry. Also, while we're gone, you can be a big sister for Yumemi and Shinhaku, okay? I'll leave you in charge of them, and you can tell them I said so." Sango had had to do little deals with her children several times, and it seemed that if an incentive was offered, a child was more likely to obey and put up less resistance.

Because Sakura was an only child, to her this sounded like fun. She gave her head a big nod to let Sango know she understood her.  
Inuyasha was glad that Sakura was staying behind. Sango was good at getting children to do the things she wanted, and Inuyasha wondered if it was just a woman's instinct or something he'd be able to learn to do.

Instead of dwelling on these thoughts for too long, he let go of Sakura's hand and stooped down to her level. "Yeah, we'll bring your mommy home safe. Wait for us, okay?"

Sakura nodded, and Inuyasha gave her head a pat. He then said to Sango, "Ready Sango?"

Sango nodded her head in consent. But before heading for the door, she ran to give her kids a quick good-bye. Inuyasha took this time to comment to Miroku about Sango. "When'd she become so mother like?"

Miroku smiled. "She good at many things. More than just fighting, Inuyasha."

He nodded, and then asked Miroku something. "Would take care of Sakura for me?"

"Of course Inuyasha." Miroku then looked to Sakura. "We'll have a good time, won't we Sakura?"

"Of course!"

Before either man could say another word, Sango walked back into the room. "Okay, let's go Inuyasha. Kirara's outside, waiting already."

Inuyasha nodded, and the two of them headed for the door, with Sango picking up her Hiraikotsu as they passed through it. Kirara had already transformed and stood, waiting.

"First I'm going to take us back to the forest where I found Sakura. We can go from there, especially since you have a good sense of smell, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. Kirara took to the air, and Inuyasha started taking great, leaping bounds in order to keep up. He needed to find Kagome; not only for himself, but for Sakura as well.

--

**The End of Chapter Five. **

**Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter six

_**Chapter Six: An Unusual Reunion**_

Inuyasha saw Kirara land and Sango dismount. He took one last leap and planted himself next to Sango. "So, is this where you found her?"

Sango looked right and then left before she answered. "Just a bit farther into forest. Follow me."

Inuyasha followed Sango. She suddenly stopped, and instead of doing his usual complaints, Inuyasha decided to keep his mouth shut so he could hear whatever she had to say.

"Here. I found her around here. The scent might be a bit faint...but can you pick up a trace of Kagome or even Sakura around here?"

Inuyasha crouched closer to the ground and sniffed the area around him. He stopped sniffing to say something to Sango when his nose picked up another scent. His eyes widened in surprise.

"It can't be!"

"Can't be what Inuyasha? What did you find? Tell me..."

When Inuyasha looked into Sango eyes she saw anger mixed with a small bit of fear. "I found Kagome's scent. But...it was mixed with Sesshoumaru's."

"Sesshoumaru?! What the? I thought you took care of him before!"

"Well, I did fight him. I managed to take away some of his power, but I thought it was enough to keep him from ever bothering us again." Inuyasha's eyes filled with even more anger. "If he hurt her in anyway...I don't care, I'll kill him this time. This way Sango."

Sango was also a little worried. Sesshoumaru wasn't an opponent to be underestimated, and Sango hoped Kagome was safe as she followed Inuyasha.

*~*~*

As Sesshoumaru stared into the small, watered-filled rock basin, he gave a small smile to himself. "So, you're coming to save your woman, are you? Well, I think we may just come to greet you."

*~*~*

Kagome had just begun to fall asleep when she heard her door open. She shot straight up in her bed in order to see who had come. It was Sesshoumaru. "What do YOU want."

"My, my, still a bit testy are we? Well, that doesn't matter. You're to come with me, now. Either follow me of your own free will, or I will force you to come. It's your choice."

Rather than have him touch her again, Kagome rose from her bed as she said. "I'm coming. Where're you taking me?"

"Well now, you'll just have to wait and see. Before we go, take that bow over there. Don't think I'm going to hand over the arrows too. I'll give them to you when the time arises."

Kagome did what he said, and grabbed the bow. As soon as she did so, Sesshoumaru headed for the door. Still puzzled about where they were going and why she would need a bow, Kagome trailed behind him.

*~*~*

Inuyasha stopped and lifted his head from the ground. "The scents are gone. They instantly vanished..."  
Sango, with one hand on the handle of her Hiraikotsu, surveyed the area around her. "Well, that might mean they're not far from here. Be on your guard Inuyasha."

"What else would I do, take a nap?"

Before Sango could come back with a reply, a voice filled the air. "Inuyasha...you really should pay more attention to what's happening around you."

"Who's there? Where are you?"

"Tsk, tsk, not even recognizing your dear older brother's voice." Sesshoumaru appeared a few feet to the right of where Inuyasha and Sango were standing.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Sesshoumaru! Where's Kagome! I know you took her somewhere!" Inuyasha had bared his fangs, and he was in a ready stance, waiting for anything his older brother might throw at him.

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know? Although I'm sure you might not be happy with what you see. I've taken a fancy to your little human woman, Inuyasha. For a human, she tastes rather sweet when I kiss her."

Inuyasha had become enraged. "What the hell? What the hell did you do to her? Where is she? I know she would rather kill herself than work with a bastard like you!"

"Ah, but you see, if you add the safety of an offspring into the whole thing, you'll find that a person will do things they never would have done before..."

*~*~*

Sesshoumaru had left Kagome standing by herself. He had said something about waiting for a signal from him before stepping through the barrier around his castle. Even though Kagome's curiosity was getting the better of her, if she wanted Sakura to be safe, she had no choice but to do what he said.

A few minutes passed before Kagome heard a snap, and then felt a burning sensation in her arms. She tried to cry out from the pain, but wasn't able to make a sound. She could feel the poison from Sesshoumaru's bands enter her skin. What was he doing? Why did he want to control her? Kagome took a step towards the barrier between the rest of the Warring States Period and Sesshoumaru's castle. She had no control over her body, only her thoughts.

*~*~*

Inuyasha was so angry that a look from him would kill. He looked ready to attack Sesshoumaru, but before he could do anything, Kagome appeared next to him. After Sesshoumaru offered his arm, she put hers through it.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Ka-kagome? What, why? It's been so long, why work with him? Sakura's safe. Trust me on that one."

Sango quickly added her comments as well. "It's true Kagome. She's safe."

Although Kagome didn't budge an inch, everyone could see that she had tears running down her cheeks. But she stood there, silent, with her arm through Sesshoumaru's.

_[Inuyasha?! He-he's alive? Oh I want to run over to you and bury myself into your shoulders! Sakura's safe? You've met her? Do you know...Sango...she's here too! If I could only find a way to get rid of the affects of this poison...what'll I do?] _

Kagome only had her thoughts to herself, but she wished more than anything at this moment that she could move of her own free will. Her love...her friends...her daughter, she wanted to be with them all, yet she couldn't...

At seeing Kagome's tears, Inuyasha felt a part of him cringe in pain. He had never wanted to see Kagome hurt, and this was not the way he wished his reunion with her to be like. "Sesshoumaru! Hand her over! You can't do anything to her daughter, she's safe. So that excuse won't work anymore!"

Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change. "Well, you see, that doesn't matter anymore. This human will do anything I wish. Shall I demonstrate for you?"

He bent down, and kissed Kagome. It looked like Kagome wasn't putting up any resistance to it either. Only when Sesshoumaru pulled away could Inuyasha see the pleading look in Kagome's eyes; pleading for Inuyasha to believe that she didn't want to be with Sesshoumaru.

"See, half-brother? And that's not the end of it."

Kagome took the bow from her back, and after Sesshoumaru handed her an arrow, she aimed at Inuyasha. The tears were flowing even more now, and Kagome hoped that Inuyasha would forgive her for all of this when it was all over. Or at least she hoped it would all end soon... **  
**

**~*~*~*~**

**Note An Important one at that: I will sometime soon, hoepfully during the week update ever chapter I after at this point and start with finishing it more than I have been doing. I know I been promising everyone more chapters. But with everything that's been going on with my family and my own life, I need to stay away and I couldn't bring myself to write anymore. But now that is over. I back and this time for good. **

**I'm sorry for the promises I broke and the readers I might have lost. But I hope this time around I get some back and some new. **

**Thank you for your understanding. I own this doesn't give much of an understanding but you don't need to bored with it.**

**And thank you for reading. I hope you still enjoy. I new chapter will come soon.**


	8. Chapter seven

**Here another chapter I promise you all. I hope you enjoy this one too. This is not going as I plan though, I wanted more then just one chapter up this week but yeah that's not working out for me. Been busying. **

**Well I hope you enjoy. If I get the other chapter done with editing then I will add it sometime tomorrow maybe. But not making any promise. **

**Thank you for reading. =]**

**~*~*~**

_**Chapter Seven: False Hopes and the Unexpected**_

Miroku was fixing some tea for himself and the children when Shinhaku and Yumemi burst into the room. Since all three children had been playing in front of the house, it made Miroku suspicious of something having happened.

"Shinhaku, Yumemi, what's wrong? What's happened? Where is Sakura?"

Yumemi was the first to catch her breath. "Papa...a lady...took Sakura."

Her twin brother reported the rest of the event's happenings. "She had...black hair...to one side...we tried to help her...but Sakura is gone!"

Miroku dropped the cup of tea he had been holding, and crouched down to the level of his children. "Sakura is gone? Somebody kidnapped her?"

Both children nodded their heads.

Miroku steadied himself by sitting on the floor, and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them for me..."

Sango was going to kill him when she got back, but for the time being all Miroku could do was gather information about the kidnapper who had taken Sakura.

*~*~*

While Kagome had her bow aimed at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru telepathically received word from Rin.

_[I got that girl. I've brought her back to the castle, Lord Sesshoumaru.] _

_[Good work, Rin. I will be back shortly. Until then, keep that brat near you at all times.] _

_[Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru.] _

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the episode in front of him. "Kagome, why haven't you released the bow yet? You don't wish to hurt him?"

He had a plan now, a cruel plan. He would give these enemies a false bit of hope, only to have it be taken away a little bit later. "I give you control to move your head in either a nod or shake."

Kagome felt a weight leave her head before she frantically shook her head no. She would never want to hurt Inuyasha. After being separated from him for so long, she had a million other things she wished to do.

Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers, and gave Kagome control of her body again. "So be it. But remember, those bands are still around your arms..."

After saying that, Sesshoumaru stepped through the barrier to his domain. He now had that partially demon brat, and was still able to control that human woman if the need raised to use her again. Things looked to be going his way.

Kagome collapsed to her knees. The poison still had an effect on her, and at the same time Kagome couldn't figure out why Sesshoumaru had let her go.

What had just happened finally sunk into Inuyasha and Sango's minds, and the pair rushed forward. It was Inuyasha who reached Kagome first, and cupped her face in his hands. He gazed into her eyes as he said, "Kagome...it's really you. I've been looking' for you for so long..."

Even though there were still tears in her eyes, Kagome felt her heart swell. She placed her hands on top of Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha...I tried to find a way back to you, but nothing I did worked! Especially...Sakura...she's our daughter. I wanted to show her to you so many times!"

He smiled at her. "She's beautiful, just like her mother is."

Inuyasha moved his lips towards Kagome's, and kissed her. Something he had wanted to do for a long time. As soon as their lips touched, Inuyasha dropped his hands in order to wrap Kagome in a hug. Kagome put her arms around his neck, trying not to cry from happiness as she kissed him.

Sango smiled at the pair, and looked to the side so they could have a little privacy. It had been a long time, and Sango had never realized how much she had taken Miroku for granted before. She had been fortunate, and Sango hoped that from now on Kagome and Inuyasha's luck would change for the best as well.

Inuyasha and Kagome ended their kiss, and even though they wished to do so much more, they realized Sango was standing right there. Sango cleared her throat before she spoke. "I think I'll go home ahead of you two. Inuyasha, I trust you can take care of Kagome. And you both know the way home to Kaede's village."

Sango saw Kagome about ready to open her mouth, but she cut her off before she spoke. "Don't worry about Sakura. A little bit of time won't matter, especially knowing that you're safe now. It's been six years...if Miroku weren't around for six years, well..."

Kagome gave a weak smile. "I really want to see Sakura, but...I still have to think of a way to tell her I found her Daddy." Kagome gave Inuyasha a squeeze. "But we won't be long, I promise. Thanks, Sango, for everything."

"No problem. We can catch up later, and you can meet my twins." Sango gave Kagome a wink, before rushing out of sight.

"Twins...? Who would have thought..."

Inuyasha interrupted Kagome. "You'll love Shinhaku and Yumemi when you see them, just like do."

There was a small silence. All Inuyasha and Kagome did was stare into each other's eyes. Kagome moved first, and placed her hand on his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb. "My Inuyasha has become a man. I wish I could have seen you change into one."  
Inuyasha saw that Kagome had tears forming in her eyes. "We can't change the past, so don't dwell on it. I found you, and that's all that matters. I don't plan on losing' you again, ever."

"I know, but..."

Inuyasha shut her up with a kiss. This time he didn't plan on ending it abruptly like before. In between kisses he whispered, "Kagome...I love you more than before..."

This time Kagome had tears of joy running down her cheeks. "I love you too. And I'm only crying because I'm so happy..."

"I've just begun, Kagome."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome again, but this time he managed to ease her to the floor to begin showing her his physical love for her, to match his words.

~*~*~*

Sango couldn't help but smile the whole way home. Only when she realized that Kirara had stopped did she put aside her romantic thoughts about what Inuyasha and Kagome were probably doing about now. Miroku kept her romantic and passionate life quite active, and she had no worries when it came to her own husband.

After dismounting Kirara, Sango shouted out, "Miroku, everyone, I'm home!"

Noticing that no one was rushing out to greet her, Sango wondered what was going on. It was only after she had nearly reached the door herself before Miroku opened the door. She saw his face, and instantly knew something had happened.

"Miroku, what happened? You look worried."

Miroku sighed. He did not want to tell Sango what had happened. "Sango dear, things are not good. While you and Inuyasha were away...someone kidnapped Sakura."

"What?! Kidnapped her? What are you talking about?"

Sango was about ready to start pacing as she spoke, but Miroku took a hold of her shoulders to keep her from doing so. "Sango, it's the truth. But before we go any farther, where is Inuyasha? Did you find Kagome?"

"Yeah, yeah, we found her." Sango managed to break free of Miroku's hold on her, and start pacing as she told him what happened.

"We found her, but we all thought everything was going to be alright from here on out. Why? Poor Kagome...and to think I told them Sakura was fine and not to worry for a little while! Who would...wait a minute."  
Miroku looked puzzled. "What? Do you know who did it? The children said a young woman took her, with black hair to one side..."

"Of course! It was Sesshoumaru who took Kagome, and that's why he let her go so easily! He had gotten Sakura and didn't need Kagome anymore! That girl...he used to keep that little girl, Rin, with him. She would nearly be a teenager by now..."

"Sesshoumaru? I thought Inuyasha took care of him a long time ago..."

"He said he only sealed his powers. He was around the whole time, but just never choose to come out and make trouble for us these last five or six years." Sango stopped pacing and put on a determined looking face. "Miroku, I'm going to go look for her. I-I just can't tell Kagome and Inuyasha..."

"No." Miroku said to his wife in a stern voice.

Sango gave a look of surprise. Miroku rarely used a tone like that when he spoke to her.

"I don't want you to get into trouble. We will wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back first. The news is not good news, but we shouldn't hide it from them. Besides, I think they could help us out quite a bit."

Sango sighed in defeat. She knew he was right. "I know, I know. We'll wait. But..."

She crossed the distance between her and her husband before laying her forehead on his chest. "Why do these things always happen to us and our friends?"

"If I knew the answer to that...but we can only defeat Sesshoumaru and get Sakura back. You know Kagome and Inuyasha would do the same for us if anything ever happened to Yumemi and Shinhaku." Miroku gently rubbed Sango's back, more for his own comfort than for Sango's.

*~*~*

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha get dressed. Even simple things like putting on his clothes interested Kagome. There was so much she wanted to know about him and ask him, but Kagome knew that she couldn't do everything at once.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome watching him, and then finished tying his pants, returned the Tessaiga to its rightful place, and gave

Kagome a grin. "So, whatcha think? Do I look okay for you?"

"Of course, as always."

He walked over to her and offered his hands in order to pull her to his feet. Kagome placed her hands in his, and rose to her feet.

She gave him one more quick kiss before she said, "We should head back. I want to see Sakura AND introduce her to her father."

"Well, me and her did have a 'pretend dad' thing going' on before...hopefully she'll take it well."

"Of course she will. It sounds like she already loves you, which she should, and so it should be alright." Kagome paused a second, took a calming, deep breath, and spoke once again. "I think we should be heading back now...are you ready, Daddy?"

"Only if you are, Mom."

Kagome gave a small giggle before Inuyasha offered her his back. She climbed on before he started back towards Sango and Miroku's home. Inuyasha's memories had been correct. Having Kagome on his back felt like it had before, and it did remind him a lot of the time when Sakura had been riding his back instead.


	9. Chapter eight

_**Chapter Eight: Uncle Sesshoumaru**_

Kagome and Inuyasha had just come into sight of the hut when Sango felt their presence and raced out to them. Even if it wasn't pleasant news, Sango felt that Kagome and Inuyasha needed to know what had happened to Sakura as soon as was possible.

Kagome noticed Sango racing towards them, and just before she was going to say a greeting, Sango made a motion to cut off any talking.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, I'm sorry. Sakura..."

Kagome cut Sango off before she could say anything. "Sakura? What's happened to her Sango?"

Sango's faced darkened a bit before she replied. "She's been taken. While she was playing with Shinhaku and Yumemi some lady with black hair to one side, Rin I think, snatched Sakura. I'm so sorry! Miroku didn't mean for this to happen."

Kagome didn't know what to say. As she stood there speechless it was Inuyasha who spoke up. "Miroku's not to blame. I didn't even think of Sesshoumaru taking' Sakura...but what use does he have for her?"

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and Sango before she spoke. "While I was trapped in his castle, his threats were to Sakura. If I made a single move of escape, or anything like that, he said he would take her. He said he had a use for a human with a quarter demon blood running through her veins." After she had finished, Kagome put her forehead against the nearest tree. Sakura, the person who meant the most to her, even more than Inuyasha, had been taken from her.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha tried to put a hand on her shoulder only to have her push it away.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but right now I need to go inside and sit down. I'm Sakura's mother first, and..." With a blank expression, Kagome started walking for Sango's hut. She was too shocked to even cry. Sakura was gone.

The hand that had been outstretched to comfort Kagome clutched air before Inuyasha pulled his fist to his chest. He then punched the tree that Kagome had leaned against. "Damn! Why the hell did this haft happen? Now? Is my fate at always be unhappy? Kagome too?"

Sango stood where she was and replied, " All I can say is that you were lucky to escape death, and had the fortune of meeting Kagome. A demon and a human trying to be together will never be easy, and you should know that.

"Also, as for Kagome right now...I'm a mother too, and if my twins were ever taken...give her a little time. She still loves you, but her only child has been taken; the child that had made her life happy when you were taken from it. You've been patient for nearly six years. Be patient for a little longer...Kagome will always choose Sakura, so never make her decide."

Inuyasha had been staring at the ground, but now he raised his gaze to meet Sango's. "I never'll make her choose. I just want to be with her and make Kagome and Sakura happy." He clutched his hands into a fist again before continuing. "My own mother died when I was young, I won't let that happen to Sakura. Never. Sesshoumaru will pay and I won't be so forgiving this time."

He walked off into the woods, leaving Sango to stand by herself, outside her hut. With one last glance in Inuyasha's direction, she shouted, "Don't do anything stupid alone! Remember you have friends to help you!"

She then walked into the hut and found Kagome slumped against the wall. Sango sat herself down next to Kagome, and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Kagome, I'm here. Don't block everyone out. We'll find her."

Kagome broke down and began to cry. She managed to choke out a few words between sobs. "I...know...but Sakura...even after...finding Inuyasha...why, Sango...why?"

Kagome stopped trying to talk to let out her sobs and tears as she buried herself into Sango's shoulder. Sango put her other arm around her friend and hugged Kagome tightly. Inuyasha wasn't the only one who would find and take care of Sesshoumaru; Sango was next in line.

*~*~*

Sesshoumaru stood waiting in one of his receiving rooms. Just as he was about to find out where Rin was with that child, she came through the door.

"Sorry to be late, Lord Sesshoumaru! It took longer than I thought to get back here. The little girl's legs are a lot shorter than mine." Rin stood holding Sakura's hand. Rin was good-natured at heart, but her adoration for Sesshoumaru had risen above any other reasoning. Kidnapping a child was wrong, but since Sesshoumaru had asked Rin to do it, of course she had done as he said.

Sakura stood where she was, staring at Sesshoumaru. "Who are you? Why did I come here?"

"I think you do not know who I am. I am your uncle. I am your father's half-brother." As much as Sesshoumaru hated to admit that he was related to Inuyasha, he would do so this time. He had a plan for this Sakura girl.

"Uncle? I don't even know who my daddy is..."

"Of course you do. I believe you have already met Inuyasha? He is your father." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a little, and waited to see what this girl had to say.

A look of puzzlement came across Sakura's face. "Inuyasha? Why didn't he say something? Why didn't mommy say something? I didn't know Inuyasha had a brother, either."

"Well, your father has been busy for the last few years and wasn't able to see you or your mother. He probably didn't mention Sesshoumaru because he was keeping it a surprise. He probably wanted to bring you and your mother to see me."

Sakura merely stood there for a minute, trying to think about what Sesshoumaru had said. While she did this, Rin eyed the little girl. This Sakura girl had better not try to take Lord Sesshoumaru from her! But since Rin had grown up a bit, she stood waiting to see what would happen. A person could learn a lot more if they waited before they acted.

Sakura finally broke her silence. "Well, it's nice to meet you and all, but where's my mommy? And my...daddy? Why am I here?"

This girl was full of questions. She had probably inherited a strong will from her mother, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "Well, your mother and father haven't seen each other for a really long time, so they asked me to take care of you for a few days. That is why Rin brought you here. Okay?"

Still not sure if she should believe this person or not, Sakura asked one more question. "How do I know you really are my uncle?"

"Have you been shown that you have 'magic' powers?" He paused long enough to see Sakura nod. This was something Sesshoumaru hadn't counted on, but he decided to use it to his advantage. "I have powers like them too. Watch."

He conjured up a small, blue fire. The small fire leaped twice before going out. "I can teach you to do that and so much more. You are both human and demon. You have no boundaries in this world, and I would like to show you how to at least use magic. Just imagine how happy your parents would be to see their little girl doing magic for them."

"Really?! I do want to learn...but you haft promise to let me see my mommy soon!" Seeing the flame had made Sakura forget about her doubts, and she was now thinking of how fun it was to have an uncle that could do magic.

"Of course. You and Sesshoumaru will meet both of your parents." He paused to give an evil smile to himself before motioning to Rin. "Rin, I want you to take Sakura to her room. Report back to me later."

Rin nodded, took Sakura by the hand, and headed out the door. Good, it didn't seem like Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to replace her! Now that Rin thought about it, it might be fun to have a little sister around.

Sesshoumaru watched the two girls leave the room. After they were gone, he spoke to himself. "Ah, you little brat...you will make this fun for me. Just imagine what that Kagome woman and Inuyasha will do when they see their daughter with 'Uncle Sesshoumaru.' The child will not want me hurt, and there her parents will be, wishing to kill me as soon as they see me. Oh yes, this should be fun. Not to mention I still have that Kagome woman under my control..."

*~*~*

Inuyasha was sitting against a tree with his arms inside of his sleeves, thinking. Six years ago he would have gone after Sesshoumaru without a second thought, but now that he was older, he knew he needed to devise some kind of plan. Sesshoumaru had his daughter and there had to be some reason for it, but why? Inuyasha was pretty sure that Sakura had no idea who Sesshoumaru was, which made the situation even more dangerous. His brother could say anything and the girl wouldn't know the difference. Just as he had thought his life would go right again, this happened. Inuyasha let out a big sigh.

Before Inuyasha could let his thoughts wander any more, he heard the sound of a twig breaking. He jumped to his feet, sniffed the air, and relaxed. It was Miroku who came out of the shadows.

"Whatcha want, Miroku? How did you find me?"

Miroku didn't say a word until he stood in front of Inuyasha. "I had heard the commotion outside of my hut, and just as I went to see what happened, I saw you run off. So, I decided to follow you and here I am. Sango's back home with the twins and Kagome, so I came to talk to you. I have been thinking..."

"Yeah...?"

"Well, if you're interested, I may have a plan. But I need to ask you a few questions before I tell you anything. They're about Sesshoumaru..."

*~*~*

Kagome had finally fallen asleep. Sango slowly lowered her friend's head to the floor before standing up. Sango found a blanket, covered Kagome with it, and went to check on her kids. Miroku had told her everything the twins had said to him and now she tossed these facts around in her head.

She came to Shinhaku and Yumemi's room and checked to make sure they were asleep. After kissing each of their foreheads, Sango left the room for her own. When Kaede had died, she had left a few mysterious yet useful items behind. Sango was determined to look through Kaede's notes and left behind items to see if any of them could help Kagome or Inuyasha. Sango felt a little bit responsible for what had happened to Sakura. She and Miroku should have taken more precautions, but they hadn't done so. And now...

Sango shook her head from side to side. She needed to make these thoughts go away. The past couldn't be changed, but she did need to find a way to make the future right again.

~*~*~

Sorry for taking so long for this chapter. School been going crazy the first two weeks and I'm just now getting used to everything and having everything under control. I will see how tomorrow gose to depend if I update tomorrow night or not.

If not tomorrow then for sure Tuesday night.

Thank you all for reviewing and reading.


	10. Chapter nine

_**Chapter Nine: Two Plans**_

Rin had shown Sakura to her room, settled her in and was now heading back to report to Sesshoumaru. Rin thought about how nice Sakura was, and despite the reluctance she had shown in the beginning, Rin was starting to hope that Sakura would stay for good. Rin still completely adored Sesshoumaru, but she had spent the last seven years living with him. This meant that Rin had been without any kind of real female companions. Sesshoumaru's demon servants were nice enough, but Rin would always be human and sometimes she missed human companionship.

These thoughts brought Rin to the door of Sesshoumaru's favorite room. She knocked before entering to find him gazing out the window that faced the lake. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I've settled Sakura in and came back to report to you." Rin leaned her body forward and supported herself against the desk next to the window. Rin was 13 years old, which meant she felt old enough to be an adult and kept waiting for the day Sesshoumaru would recognize her as one.

A full minute later Sesshoumaru took his gaze from the window to look at Rin. "Good. There are some things I wish to discuss with you. I am not sure if you have guessed it or not, but Sakura is part of a plan I have. I wanted to reveal the plan to you now because it requires your complete cooperation."

Rin straightened up and took a step closer to Sesshoumaru. "I'll do anything you want me to, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Before replying Sesshoumaru ran the back of his forefinger down Rin's cheek. "Good, that's what Sesshoumaru wished to hear."

*~*~*

"You have a plan? What kind of plan?" At the mentioned of a plan, Inuyasha forgot all the other worries and thoughts which had filled his mind.

"Well, yes. But I must warn you, there is no guarantee that it will work..."

"C'mon, Miroku. With things like they are, I'm up at any kind a plan." Anything to get Sakura back and make Kagome happy again, Inuyasha added to himself.

"Well, okay. I glimpsed Kagome before I came to find you, and I saw that she had two blue bands around her upper arms. They radiated an evil vibe, and I suspect they are something Sesshoumaru made Kagome wear. She never wore anything like that before, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Now that you mention it...she didn't even take them off..er, when we were alone for a bit."

"So, they have to be something of Sesshoumaru's, right? I figured that if that's true, Kagome might have a chance of being able to go back through that force field.."

"How did you know about the force field...?"

"Sango told me. She told me what happened after you two took your time getting back. Even though Sakura had been taken, Sango and I had tried to find out everything that had happened at both places. But the question is, do you think you could convince Kagome to go back there, and take you with her? If you were able to get inside, do you think you could defeat Sesshoumaru?"  
Inuyasha took his time to answer. The anger inside of him wanted to shout a quick yes to Miroku, but the mature part of him wanted to think about it just a little. Inuyasha finally decided he could, especially if Kagome was by his side. "Yes, with Kagome there and Sakura at stake, I would try to take on anything."

*~*~*

Sango had been searching through Kaede's things when she heard Miroku and Inuyasha come home. Instead of going to greet them, she continued looking through the notes Kaede had scribbled down over the years. She was just about to give herself a break when Miroku walked into the room.

"Sango, is everything alright?"

Sango nodded and even gave a small, tired smile to her husband. "Kagome fell asleep finally, and it's for the best I think. That poor dear has gone through so much...but anyways, what were you up to? I heard you and Inuyasha come home at the same time..."

"Well, since you know immediately whenever I lie to you, I'll be truthful. I talked to Inuyasha about a plan I had come up. It involves him and Kagome going back to Sesshoumaru's domain in order to get Sakura back...I think the bands around Kagome's arms might have a strong enough connection with Sesshoumaru that they will let her go through the force field. Inuyasha is going to try and go with her, if he can get through the force field..."

After Miroku had finished, an expression of remembrance came across Sango's face.

"Miroku! I think I might've found something that will help!" She fumbled through the pages until she came across the one she was looking for. "See here! This could help them! If Kagome could go back through, using this to help them, Inuyasha should be able to go through as well. Don't you think?"

Miroku took the sheet of paper from Sango, quickly glanced over it, and looked back to his wife. "I think you're right, love. BUT," he paused for a slight dramatic effect, "don't say anything of this until tomorrow morning. I want them," he pointed in the direction of the main room, "to sleep and have some rest before they go against Sesshoumaru."

Sango nodded her head. She took the paper back and laid it on the ground before putting her hands out for Miroku to help her up. He helped her and the pair headed for the main living room. There they found Kagome asleep, leaning against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha was awake, with a protective arm around his love.

Inuyasha said in a whisper, "I didn't wake you up, but I couldn't just let her sleep on the tell you of his plan, Sango?"

Sango nodded her head. "Yes, but I think before anything we all need to get some sleep. But first I'm going to give you guys a blanket. It's spring and still chilly out, you know."

She fetched a blanket, covered Inuyasha and Kagome and looked to her husband. "Let's go to bed dear. It'll be a long day tomorrow..."

*~*~*

It was an hour past dawn when Rin headed for Sakura's room. Sesshoumaru had told her all about his plan last night, and they were to put it in action this morning. There was little time, and Rin had no idea how long it would be before Kagome and Inuyasha would come looking for their daughter.

Rin was now in front of Sakura's door, so she knocked before she entered. Rin was surprised to see Sakura already awake.

"G'morning Sakura."

"Good morning Rin! I couldn't sleep in or anything. I'm just too excited. Do I get to see Sesshoumaru soon?" Sakura looked about ready to jump from her bed if Rin said yes. The girl was truly excited about everything that was happening to her.

"Well, actually, I came to get you. Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to start early, so you could learn more. We're not sure, but your parents might come pretty soon. Anyways, you ready to go?" Rin saw Sakura nod, and motioned towards the door. "Well, let's go then."

The two girls walk down the corridor, Sakura still wide-eyed at everything she came across. This castle was so different from the houses in her world. It was like she had stepped into some kind of fantasy story, and Sakura still couldn't believe it. Would anyone back home believe her if she told them about her little adventure?

Rin abruptly stopped in front of a rather large wooden door. "This is Sesshoumaru's study. Adjacent to it is the garden, which is probably where you guys will practice."

She opened the door, and the two girls stepped into the room. Sesshoumaru stood there to greet them. "Sakura, I see you made it."

"Yep! Uncle, er, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sakura had only heard Rin address Sesshoumaru before and she always used 'Lord' so that was what she decided to do as well. Of course she wished he would let her call him uncle.

Sesshoumaru had noticed Sakura's change of words. For the purpose of his plan he decided it would be best to let her call him uncle. It would be even more painful for Inuyasha to hear that, Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Sakura, it is okay if you wish to address me as uncle. We are family after all, right?"

Sakura's eyes brightened more than before and quickly exclaimed, "Really? Yeah! Uncle! I went from no family besides my mom to a dad and an uncle!"

"Yes, well, now that that has been established, shall we begin? The simple magic Sesshoumaru will teach should not take long if you try your best. Will you do that for your uncle?"

Sakura gave an enthusiastic nod. "Of course! Can we start? Please?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and motioned for Sakura to follow him into the garden. He let the little girl go ahead of him, and looked over his shoulder to Rin. He gave a nod, signaling her to keep watch for any sign of Inuyasha or Kagome.

*~*~*

Kagome woke up to find herself leaning against something warm. She cracked her eyes open and could instantly tell it was Inuyasha she was leaning on. She clutched his robe with her fingers, and tried to let the beating of his heart calm her down. It wasn't long before she heard his voice.

"You awake, Kagome?" He used a soft voice to ask the question. Not only did he want to try and comfort Kagome, but he also didn't want to wake up anyone else in the house.

"Yes. Inuyasha, I-I want to apologize for pushing you away yesterday. I know you only wanted to support me, but...I'm just not used to having someone to support me around. I've spent the last five or so years raising Sakura, and I need to get used to the fact that you're here now. I'm really sorry." Kagome couldn't bring herself to look up at Inuyasha's face. She really had done something terrible; she had pushed away someone she loved.

Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and pulled her up from his chest. He looked into her eyes before speaking. "Kagome, it's okay, I accept your apology. Besides, what happened is more than unfair to you. Sometimes I wonder why you love me. Every time you're near me, something' happens..."

Inuyasha's gaze turned from Kagome's eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and gently pushed his face so that his eyes meet hers once again. "No matter what happens, I love you and that's all that matters. I've put up with a lot of crap up until now, and I'm not about to give up. You should know by now that I'm determined if I want to be. And you know Sakura adores you. I really want us to be a family. So, after we get her back, which we will, what do you think? Would you be Sakura's father in more than name only?"

A small smile crept onto Inuyasha's face. "Of course! I want to be, your, um, husband too."

Couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's shy antics. Whenever he was embarrassed about something he lowered the last words of his sentence, which he had just done when he had said 'husband.' "Hm, my answer?"

Kagome kissed Inuyasha. If it weren't for the conflicting emotions inside of her, she probably would have started crying from the happiness of being able to kiss him once again. But...Sakura...

"Ewww! Look at that Yumemi!"

"Yeah, I'm NEVER going to do that!"

Yumemi and Shinhaku were awake and had walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, who's your girlfriend?" Yumemi had stressed the last word, girlfriend, as she walked towards them, with Shinhaku not far behind.

"My name's Kagome. You must be Shinhaku and Yumemi, right?" Kagome had sat up, smiling at the two children.

"Kagome? Really?! We've heard stories 'bout you! Coming from another time and gathering the pieces of the Shikon no Tama and..." The two children looked as if they were about to jump up and down from excitement.

"Now, that's enough you two. Kagome's a family friend. You can ask her question later, kay?" Sango had appeared in the doorway, looking a little bit bedraggled.

A look of disappointment came across the two children's faces, but they knew better than to argue with their mama. "Okay." They said in unison.

"Let's play later, okay? Sakura would love to..." The smile on Kagome's face disappeared, but she forced it back.

Inuyasha put a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Yeah, you two can play with Sakura later, okay?"

The two kids nodded their heads, and raced past their mama into the kitchen area.

Sango walked to where Kagome and Inuyasha sat, and took a seat on the floor. "Kagome, actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Miroku came up with a plan for you two to get Sakura back..."

~*~*~

Sorry this is late. Busy with school.

Hope you enjoy.


	11. Chapter ten

_**Sorry for being so late. School been getting over busy with mid-terms and all that other fun stuff. **_

**_Sorry again and I hope to get another one up soon. But not sure when._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~*~*~*~_**

_**Chapter 10: Kikyou's Final Curse**_

"A plan? What kind of plan?" Kagome was now as eager as any child, waiting anxiously for what Sango would tell her.

"Yes, a plan. If Miroku's right, those bands around your upper arms are something from Sesshoumaru, right?" She paused long enough to see Kagome nod before continuing, "Well, since that's the case, we both think you'll be able to go back through the force field surrounding Sesshoumaru's castle. After you get in, you should have a chance to get Sakura back."

"Er, wait a sec Sango. How am I suppose to get Sakura? By myself?" She looked from Sango to Inuyasha and back again.

Miroku had come into the room too and shook his head. "NO, of course not. Sango found something that should be able to help you, so that Inuyasha can go with you."

"Miroku's right. When I was looking through some of the papers and things Kaede had left behind, I came across this." She handed the page to Kagome.

Kagome read the first paragraph of the page, "Bond of Connection: one becomes part of the other, and vice versa-the strongest bond potion to ever have been discovered. Once two people drink this spell, they will become an extended part of each other. Even demons won't be able to tell the two scents apart, which often confuses them."

After reading the paragraph, Kagome looked back at Sango. "How will this help me get Sakura back?"

"Well, if you agree, Miroku and I were going to make this potion for you and Inuyasha. And then hopefully Inuyasha will be able to go through the force field with you. You see, this potion will make Inuyasha a part of you, and a part of you Inuyasha. So, the force field shouldn't be able to tell the difference when you enter. Of course..." Sango paused, and looked off to the side, away from Kagome's eyes.

"Of course what?"

"Well, because of the effects of the potion, it may also mean that Sesshoumaru will be able to pick up Inuyasha's scent in his domain, which could easily put you in danger..."

Kagome let out a sigh. "Is that all? Inuyasha nearly defeated Sesshoumaru before, so I don't see why he can't do it this time."

Inuyasha had been quiet, but now chose to speak up. "I hope so. He shouldn't have more power than me, and since I'll have to protect you and Sakura, I should be able to have more power from the Tessaiga. That always seems at happen when I have to protect you."

Kagome smiled slightly and started to hand back the paper to Sango when she noticed something. "Hey, it looks like another piece of paper is stuck to this one..."

Kagome carefully pulled and sure enough, there was another sheet of paper covered with Kaede's handwriting. Kagome read the first line before letting out a small gasp.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"This paper, it says, 'Kikyou's final curse, what kept Inuyasha and Kagome apart.'"

*~*~*

"Aha! Look, look! I did it Uncle!" Sakura was jumping up and down, pointing at the small blue and purple flames dancing on the ground in front of her.

"Good job, Sakura. Shall we take a break for lunch?" It had been a chore for Sesshoumaru to play the role of a 'good uncle' all morning, and he just wanted to take a break from it all to be himself again.

A small look of disappointment crossed Sakura's face, but she knew she couldn't have things go the way she wanted all the time. Her mommy had at least taught her that much. "Okay. Are we going to eat together?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, I am afraid Sesshoumaru has some things to take care of, but you will dine with Rin. I hope this is satisfactory?"

It took Sakura a second to understand the words Sesshoumaru had used, but she did hear 'with Rin' so she nodded her head.

Sesshoumaru headed for the door without any more hesitation. After both of them had made it back in, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin aside to whisper, "Eat lunch with her. Has there been any sign of them?"

Rin shook her head. "No, I haven't seen then at all, Lord Sesshoumaru. Maybe they won't come for a little while..."

"That does not matter. They will come, that I am sure of and when they do, we will be ready for them." He took a glance at Sakura. "Their daughter has already filled her role in my plan. Now Sesshoumaru just needs to keep up his facade until they come...

"Sakura, you may go with Rin now. Return here later this evening for dinner."

Sakura went to Rin's side. "Yes, Uncle. And thanks for this morning! I had lots of fun!"

He merely nodded in acknowledgement to hearing her words. Rin took it to mean that it was time to leave. She gave Sesshoumaru a last smile before taking Sakura's hand and leading her out the door.

"So, Sakura, whatcha want for lunch?" Rin asked as the two girls walked down the hallway. Both of them adored Sesshoumaru, but one of them adored a fake.

*~*~*

"What did you say?" Inuyasha was the first one to ask the question that was on both his and Sango's minds.

"Kikyou's final curse, what kept Inuyasha and Kagome apart is what I said before, and I read it again now. That means Kaede knew?"

"And she never told me." Inuyasha felt a little put out that old Kaede had kept something like this a secret from him...

"Kagome, what does it say? Why were you and Inuyasha forced apart?" Sango was just as anxious as everyone else to know the answer. She had always wondered why her two friends had been forced apart, causing them to live in almost misery.

Kagome didn't reply right away. She was almost afraid to read what Kaede had written. She had a feeling reading it would bring back too many memories from the past six years that she had tried to put aside. Finally, Kagome decided they all had a right to know, even if it meant some of her memories coming back to haunt her.

"Well, it says:

'_What sister Kikyou had told me before seems to be true. She had warned me that Kagome would never be able to take Inuyasha away from her if she tried to take him away from this world. Now, Inuyasha barely recognizes the light of day as he stares into the depths of the Bone-Eater's Well. It seems Kikyou's curse is what kept them apart. I don't recall, in my old age, how long it would last, but I don't think it's forever. I only hope it's sooner than later so they can be reunited again. I also could tell from Kagome's aura that she was with child, but I don't want to depress Inuyasha further. Somehow everything will be alright in the end.  
If you two ever find this, forgive me for keeping it a secret. There might have been a reason for keeping you two apart, I don't know. But if you are together again, at least your love has lasted this long. And Inuyasha, may I add, you took your time letting Kagome know your feelings. You are one jealous dog-demon when it comes to her, but you never make her feel special. Oh well, you youngsters will grow up someday._'

And that's all it says."

A small silence filled the room. Inuyasha was a little peeved that Kaede had never told him the truth, but the old lady was no longer among the living, so he decided to let that small anger go to rest. But a part of him felt betrayed by Kikyou. She hadn't forgiven him, even in the end.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything. All those years she had imagined the worst to find out it was merely Kikyou getting back at her for having Inuyasha's heart. Even in Kikyou's 2nd period of death, she was one of the only people Kagome didn't know if she could ever forgive, along with Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

Taking the paper, Kagome crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. Anger filled Kagome. "Damn her! Kikyou! Why? Why did you have to be such a sore loser? You made me suffer. No, not only me, but Sakura as well. You should've known that your stupid curse wouldn't make a difference! Why..."

Kagome's feelings started to wind down, and a few tears now trickled from her eyes. She felt Inuyasha's arms go around her, and she gladly put her hands on them. "Inuyasha..."

"Shh, Kagome. Kikyou's gone. Don't let her upset you anymore. I'm here now, and thins will be fine, okay?"

She nodded to Inuyasha's remarks. But the pain of all those years she had spent thinking Inuyasha was dead still lingered, and Kagome didn't know if they would ever go away.

Sango decided it was up to her to change the topic. "Well...I guess we should turn to things in the present, right? Sakura is your main concern these days, and I think we should get to work on that potion. The sooner it's done the sooner you two can go to rescue your daughter."

*~*~*

Sakura kept pushing the food around on her plate. It wasn't too bad to be eating lunch with Rin, but Sakura had started to think about her mommy again, which daunted her spirits.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You don't like your lunch?"

"That's not it, I just want to see my mommy again, that's all. Don't you miss yours, Rin?" Sakura looked up from her plate, and waited for an answer from her new friend.

Rin quickly laid her chopsticks down. "No. They abandoned me a long time ago, and that's that. Lord Sesshoumaru has taken care of me, and he is what matters most to me."

"Ah Rin, I'm sorry. About your parents...but you love Sesshoumaru very much, don't you?"

"Of course! Like I said, Lord Sesshoumaru means a lot to me, more than anyone."

"Well, if you couldn't see him, wouldn't you be sad? That's what I think." Sakura also laid her chopsticks down, and began to clean up the rice she had dropped on the table.

A realization came to Rin. She understood what Sakura had meant. If she couldn't see Lord Sesshoumaru ...then, possibly, what she was doing to Sakura, and later her parents, was it...wrong? Rin shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. Sesshoumaru needed her cooperation and that was all there was to it. She did feel a little sorry for Sakura, but at least the little girl wouldn't be hurt. Rin would have to make sure that Sesshoumaru promised that. She really did want Sakura to stay with her and Sesshoumaru forever.


	12. Chapter eleven

_**New Chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this one too.  
I will try to get another chapter up over the weekend but I can't make any promises. **_

_**Chapter 11: Potions and Discoveries **_

Miroku returned home from picking some herbs and flowers to find Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha all outside, carefully reading the instructions for the bond potion. Also, Yumemi and Shinhaku were playing off to the side, but not far enough away to escape Sango's view, Miroku noted to himself.

"Well, I found them." He laid the herbs and flowers out on the piece of cloth Sango had laid out for that specific purpose.  
Sango checked over them. "Let's see...you have the rosemary, carnations, nightshade, orchids and demon's fang. Okay," Sango muttered as she looked at the list of ingredients, "with Kaede's old supplies of ground dove feathers, cinnamon, dew drops and our fresh strawberry paste we might just have everything that we need."

Inuyasha scratched his head in slight confusion. "You think this is really going to work? I mean look at the ingredients...more like something you'd use for potpourri."

"Inuyasha! Kaede wouldn't write it down unless she knew it'd work. Have a little faith. We still have to add melon juice and honey to it. That's wouldn't exactly smell nice if left out for a long period of time, right?" Kagome prodded Inuyasha in the side. Sometimes she wasn't sure about him. He lived in this time period where they practiced this kind of thing all the time whereas Kagome, who lived in an era were this kind of stuff was thought to be ridiculous, had about ninety-percent faith in what they were doing. They had been working hard all afternoon, and Kagome hoped it would work.

"Alright. I'll just get outtalk your way then." Inuyasha stepped back and leaned against Kaede's old home as he placed his hand inside his sleeves.

Sango went on as if she hadn't heard Inuyasha in the first place. "'kay, Miroku, you want to get that big kettle from inside the house? I think it's about time to start mixing everything together."

Miroku nodded before disappearing into the house. Sango turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha. "Now, all we need is a hair from each of you."

Kagome pulled out one of her hairs without hesitation. Sango took it and looked to Inuyasha. He was hesitating.

"Inuyasha? What's a matter?" Kagome asked.

"Er, well...I don't like," Here Inuyasha's voice softened to almost a whisper, "having my hair yanked."

Kagome smiled at him. "It's good to know your weaknesses." She quickly yanked a hair from Inuyasha's head. She was almost grinning at him now. "You never know when it may come in handy."

"Why you..." Inuyasha grabbed for Kagome and missed. He was about to try again, having fallen for her wiles, when Sango interrupted the pair. "Now you two, I need your help. You can frolic in the forest after everything's done and everyone's saved."

The situation with Sakura instantly flooded Kagome's mind once again. "You're right. How can we help?"

*~*~*

Sakura had spent the afternoon with Rin and she had showed her all of the special places she had discovered over the years. Rin had told Sakura that sometimes you just wanted to get away and be by yourself, and that's what these kinds of places were for.

What Rin hadn't told Sakura was what had been on her mind. The words Sakura had said over lunch kept echoing through Rin's head. She decided that she needed to find out a little bit more of what Sakura had been talking about earlier.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura looked up from a rose she had been about to pick.

"Well, I have a question for you. I know that you only met your father for the first time a few days ago...there's actually a lot I know about your parents. But, well, my question is this: you said that you missed your mom a lot, and really wanted to see her, right?" She saw Sakura nod and went on, "Is it the same for Inuyasha too? I mean you know more about Lord Sesshoumaru than him..."

Sakura stood up straight. "Well, the first time I met him, I wasn't scared of him at all. There was something about him that made me think that I've known him a long time. And I know that my mommy missed him a lot. I saw her sometimes...she looked so sad. That's why I want to go back and have everyone be together. To be a family."

She then realized something. Rin really didn't have a family. "Rin, I want to let you know that you and me are family. We can be sisters, okay? You'll never be lonely then!"

Rin couldn't help but smile at the big grin on Sakura's face. But then again Rin knew that she was on dangerous ground; thinking about things that Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't approve of.

"Sakura, thanks." Rin half-turned away from the little girl. "I almost forgot! I need to go and do something for Lord Sesshoumaru! You can look around all you want. You remember the way, right?" Sakura nodded. "Okay, remember to be at Lord Sesshoumaru's door for dinner. If you're late...well, bye!"

Rin hurried away without another glance. Sakura had offered her greatest wish, apart from gaining Lord Sesshoumaru's love, and that was a family. She had never had any real brothers or sisters, and she would love to be Sakura's big sister, but...she couldn't turn against Sesshoumaru. Rin walked quickly into the depths of the castle, trying to figure out what she was going to do...

*~*~*

The sky was nearly filled with stars as Kagome and Inuyasha sat together, just outside Sango and Miroku's hut. The potion needed to simmer for a while, and Sango had told the pair to go rest outside for a while. Inuyasha and Kagome had listened, and Kagome sat leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder while he had his arm around her. Their two bodies gave off enough heat to chase away the cool spring evening.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"After you get Sakura back, you said that you wanted me to stay with you. But..."

The question caught Kagome's attention. She sat up and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Yes, I said that. What're you trying to ask?"

Inuyasha waved his free hand in front of him in defense. "Don't get the wrong idea! I want to be with you more than anything', but where, or more rightly, when...?"

Kagome relaxed a little before thinking about the answer. She really hadn't thought too much about it herself. "Well, I don't know. I wouldn't mind staying her with all of you guys, but then Sakura might miss her family and wouldn't get the education she should have. But if the Bone-Eater's Well works, then I know I'd like to stay here and visit back home. I've missed being here over the last five years...but..."

"But what?"

"I suppose I'll leave the decision up to Sakura. I don't want her to be unhappy." Kagome laid her head this time on Inuyasha's chest.

"That's a good decision. Don't worry Kagome, we'll see her soon. And then all three of us will try the well out together. That way we won't haft be separated again."

Inuyasha had just started to run his fingers through Kagome's hair when he heard a noise. He became alert and voiced rather loudly, "Who's there? I can hear you."

He had just recognized the scent when a small creature came flying out of the bushes and into Kagome's lap.

"KAAAGOOOOMEEEEE!"

It took Kagome a moment to register everything that had just happened before she looked at what was now sitting in her lap. "Shippou!"

She gave him a hug while he said, "Kagome! You went away for so long! I thought I'd never see you again!"

He took a few steps back, out of Kagome's lap, so he could look at her and Inuyasha as he spoke. "But when I picked up your scent, I had to come as fast as I could! I was confused at first because I smelled your scent, and then it disappeared. But then it came back again..."

Kagome was still smiling. "Well, a lot has happened since I've come back..."

And she began to tell him her story of all that had happened since she had arrived back in the Sengoku Jidai.

*~*~*

Inside the hut Sango was stirring the simmering potion again. After she put the ladle back down on the floor, she walked over to Miroku. He was finishing up a story to Shinhaku and Yumemi before they went to bed.

"And so the demon was able to defeat the monster who had broke his sword in two, even though he was still unsure of how to control his true-demon side."

In a sleepy voice Yumemi asked her father, "So, does he figure out how to do that?"

"And does he find a way to always be good? So he doesn't hurt his friends?" Shinhaku tried to fight back a yawn after he asked his question.

If it were left up to Shinhaku and Yumemi, Miroku would always be telling stories. Of course what Miroku didn't reveal was that the stories he told were simply adventures he had had with Inuyasha and everyone else. But he saw from the corner of his eye that Sango not only wanted the children to go to bed, but that she also wanted to talk to him. Ever since the twins had been born the couple had only been able to talk freely at night when their children were asleep.

"Yumemi, Shinhaku, you know it's time for bed. So, off we go." He took one child under each arm and with much difficulty managed to get them into bed and quieted down within five minutes. After he was pretty sure that the children were nearly asleep, Miroku blew out the candle and shut the door. He headed back towards the living area and saw Sango stirring the bond potion again. The firelight enhanced her beauty even more, and Miroku stood there simply admiring his wife until she turned around.

"Miroku? What're you staring at? Are the twins asleep?" Sango laid the ladle down and waited to hear what her husband would say in reply.

Miroku smiled. "Of course they're asleep. And yes, I was staring at you. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Sango blushed deeply. She loved it when Miroku told her things like that, but she knew that she needed to talk to him about more important things.

At that moment Miroku walked up to her and stroked the side of her face. "Hmmm, you know, if all of this works out, we should maybe ask Inuyasha and Kagome to watch the twins. We haven't had a little time to ourselves in a really long time..."

Sango fought the urge to kiss him, and took his hand from her face, and squeezed it tightly with her own hand. "I agree. For now, love, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Miroku had no intention of letting go of Sango's hand as they talked.

"Well, how're we going to be able to help Inuyasha and Kagome after they've gone into Sesshoumaru's domain? I can't just stand around and do nothing..."

"Don't worry, Sango. I am going to try and keep in contact with them as much as I can while they are inside the barrier. Besides, if they get to Sesshoumaru and weaken him, the barrier will weaken. Then we could go inside as well to help them. We just need to ask someone to watch the kids tomorrow."

Sango sighed. These thoughts weren't the only thoughts in her head at the moment. She had a secret she normally would be more than happy to tell her husband, but in order to help her friends she needed to keep it a little longer. If Miroku knew that Sango was finally pregnant again he wouldn't let her leave the house, let alone go inside Sesshoumaru's domain. Putting these thoughts aside she concentrated again on the conversation she was having with Miroku. "Well, I'll ask one of the closest neighbors from the village. Miyagi should be free, I think."

Before the couple could finish their conversation, the front door burst open.

"Shippou!" Sango was the first to speak as she saw their old friend and companion enter the house before Inuyasha and Kagome followed him in.

"Sango! Miroku! It's been nearly a year! Sorry I didn't visit sooner..."

"No, don't worry about it! Come in, come in." Sango ushered him inside the house, and motioned for them all to sit around the fire.

The potion continued to boil as the five companions from all those years ago sat together once again and started to tell each other about all they had missed.


End file.
